


Taking You Home

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Kid!Liam, Kid!Zayn, Larry parents, M/M, baby!Niall, child!fic, like super angst, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic based on prompts that I get.</p><p>Harry and Louis had been married for a while now but they had always felt that something was missing. That’s when they decided to update. What they hadn’t expected was to be coming home with three packages rather than one. And three is a lot more work. They’re taking you home too.</p><p>Zayn, Liam and Niall have all had difficult childhoods. Childhood might actually be the wrong word for what these three went through. Three year old Niall doesn’t talk, is scared of fire and behind in his years. Six year old Liam wouldn’t look you in the eye if you begged. Raise a hand to him and maybe. Seven year old Zayn can’t understand why he was taken from his mummy, she was only having a nap but now he has to protect his boy’s and make sure they aren’t taken either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fic I ever wrote and first attempt at this kind so let me know what you think :)

“Come on Louis time to get up” Harry said softly, stroking his husbands arm

Louis let out a groan before rolling over not wanting to be woken from his dream

“Lou, come on. Today’s the big day” Harry said more forcefully, giving Louis a gentle nudge

“Go away Harry, m’spleeping” Louis mumbled but the damage was done. Harry had managed to wake him up enough that he knew there was no way he was getting back to sleep, “I hate you Harry” he groaned

“No you don’t you love me and that is why we’re adopting, so come on get your lazy, sexy ass out of bed and go shower you smelly fucker” Harry chuckled

“Now if the adoption agency heard you use that language there is no way they would give us a child” Louis laughed hauling himself out of bed and wiping his eyes of sleep, “Remind me why we wanted to do this so early?”

“I have no idea” Harry mumbled pulling himself out of bed too.

Once both mean were showered, dressed and fed, they made sure they had the car seat in place before setting off the the adoption agency. Louis had been looking forward to this for months but Harry was more nervous. By the time he was half way there he was beginning to have doubts

“But Louis, what if I’m a bad father?” Harry complained for the thousandth time

“Harry, we’ve been through this” Louis sighed, “You’re going to make a great dad! Look at how you were with my sisters! Kids love you” Louis told him taking a hand off the wheel to run it over Harry’s thigh

“But what if these kids don’t” Harry mumbled softly

“They will… trust me” Louis said taking one of Harry’s hands in his and bringing it up to his lips to place a kiss on his knuckle

The rest of the drive they kept their hands interlocked unless Louis needed it for driving. Harry’s nervous began to settle and soon he was relaxing back into his seat. That was until he saw the sign for the agency

“Oh God Lou” He mumbled

“Hey, babe we’ll b grand. Think of the kid in here that is depending on us and don’t you dare chicken out on me” Louis chuckled pulling the car into an available spot

“Don’t forget the papers” Harry reminded him as he was climbing out of the car

Louis couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips, “See you’ll make a great dad” Louis said placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

As the entered the agency they where greeted by a warm reception area and a women sitting smiling behind a desk

“Hello there my lovelies how can I help you?” She asked. 

“Um, Louis and Harry Stylinson. We’re adotping” Louis said with a proud smile

“Oh of course! I was reading over you file this morning! I’m Eleanor. Why don’t you follow me to your office then I’ll introduce you to the boy’s” She said with a warm smile standing up from the desk and walking towards a room with her name on it

The office itself was much like the reception area. All warm and snug and inviting. The only difference was the toys that sat in the corner of the room. Eleanor gestured for the two men to take a seat and Louis pulled out a chair for Harry to sit on causing him to giggle and Eleanor to smile sweetly at him

“Now done to business. We had a slight complication this morning…” She began and Harry felt his stomach churn as Louis gripped his hand tighter, “The young boy we were originally going to give you, he’s formed… well a brotherhood you could say, with two of other boy’s. When we told him he was leaving today he point blank refused. Wanted to stay with his ‘brothers’.”

Louis felt like he was going to be sick. After months of working so hard to get this and it was all going to be thrown away.

“However,” Eleanor continued, “If you are willing, and we aren’t saying you have too, but if you are willing you can take them all” she finished with a smile leaving Harry and Louis staring open mouthed.

A month ago they didn’t even know they would be aloud to take one child home because of there sexuality and now they were being offered three!

“Yes!” Harry and Louis said together before turning to each other ans smiling.

Eleanor clapped her hands together and squealed, “I love it when things like this happen!” She said standing up, “I’ll go fetch the boy’s for you. Just stay here and I’ll be back in a jiffy”

Eleanor whizzed out of the room leaving Harry and Louis said grinning widely at each other

“This is it then” Harry said loving the way Louis’s eyes were glittering with excitement

“Yup… still nervous?” Louis asked loving Harry’s dimples

“Yeah you?” 

“More than ever”

Louis stretched out his hand and grabbed hold of Harry’s, lacing there fingers together. They didn’t break apart until the door swung open and in came Eleanor. In her arms was a small blonde boy who was glancing around the room with large curious yet guarded blue eyes. His hair was sticking up all over the place but made him look even more adorable in Harry and Louis’e eyes. Behind her stood to older boys. On of them was tanned with raven black hair. He stood in a fighting stance as if he was ready for someone to attack, his dark brown, nearly black eyes, where fixed on Louis and Harry as if daring them. He had a hold on the boy beside him’s arm. He had soft brown feather hair was neatly kept and his soft puppy face held big brown eyes. They were a set. 

“Boy’s I would like you to meet your new family” Eleanor said with a bright smile bouncing the blonde boy in her arms. He looked frightened and gripped firmer on her shoulders, “Louis and Harry this is Niall,” She said gesturing to the blonde boy in her arms, “He’s only three, and this is Zayn, who’s seven and Liam who’s six” She said gesturing to the raven haired boy and then the brown haired boy.

As soon as she said Liam’s name, Zayn pulled his ‘brother’ behind him keeping his from Louis and Harry’s eyes.

“Why don’t you boy’s go grab your stuff while I finish talking to Louis and Harry” Eleanor said putting Niall on his feet, who immediately clung to Zayn.

As soon as the three boy’s had left the room, Eleanor glanced up to the two men in front of her

“So… what do you think?” She asked nervously

Harry and Louis shared a quick glance before smiling brightly

“They’re perfect” Louis said with a bright smile as Harry nodded along beside him

“Well I better tell you a bit about them. Liam is the one we were originally going to give to you. He’s a funny wee thing. Very quiet and shy but very helpful. Does anything you tell him. Still has a wee bit of an issue with bed wetting so I advice night pull-ups. He was abused by his mother so just be careful. Zayn is another story. His mother died when he was 6. They didn’t find him until a week later cradled up against his mother. That whole week he fended for himself but it had a big impact on him. Get’s very attached as you can see with Liam but can get rather… fierce at times. Watch out for him. Niall is a wee sweety. Zayn saw him and immediately took a liking to him. He’s only three. His parents died in a house fire he’s very lucky to be alive, a fireman found him just in time. He’s still in diapers full time. So any questions?” Eleanor finished

“Um… do you have any more car seats?” Louis asked

An hour later when all the papers where signed Louis and Harry were putting their new boy’s into the car. Zayn insisted on checking each seat to make sure it was safe and there where no tricks. Louis and Harry thought it was best to let him to show they could be trusted. Once Zayn was sure everything was safe he plopped down in the middle buster seat and attempted to strap himself in.

“Here buddy, want some help?” Louis asked softly reaching forward

Zayn glared at Louis but let him help anyway. Meanwhile, Harry was holdingn a quivering Niall who was staring at the car like it was some sort of monster while Liam danced anxiously about and kept shooting Zayn glances.

“Come on Liam your turn” Louis said smiling at him and reaching a hand out to help him into the car

Liam quickly glanced at Zayn who smiled at him before he accepted Louis hand. Louis got Liam strapped in carefully and watched as he wiggled about in his seat getting used to it

“Come on little Nialler your turn” Harry said taking a step forwad to but Niall in the baby seat that Eleanor had gave him.

He immediately let out a cry and hugged closer to Harry refusing to let go of his top

“Hey baby it’s ok. Look Zayn is right there” Harry said prying him off his top. 

With the help of Louis and Zayn calming him down they finally got Niall strapped into the seat and where ready to go

“Right boy’s we’re taking you home” Louis said with a wide grin


	2. Chapter 2

The drive home was a long one, in more ways than one. The car ride was mostly silent except for the odd whispering between Harry and Louis or Zayn and Liam but when Harry looked back he was pleased to see that Niall had stopped crying and had fallen asleep peacefully in his seat. Because it was late when they neared home Louis decided they might as well stop and get the boy’s a McDonald’s. Of course this meant having to wake up Niall so that he could actually eat but Zayn seemed happy enough to feed him the chips which he munched on happily.

By the time they got home all three boy’s where dozing off in the back of the car. Liam and Niall where fully conked out where as Zayn was fighting it but it didn’t take long for him to go under. However the moment the car stopped Zayn awoke with a start claiming that he had never fallen asleep. Louis had let out a chuckle where as Harry shushed him so he wouldn’t wake the others. 

Thankfully Harry and Louis lived in a big house where there where four bed rooms but seeing as it was there fist night here Harry decided it was fair that they shared a room. Zayn walked himself to the door while Harry and Louis each took hold of one of the sleeping two and carried them in. Liam woke with a start when he entered the house and his first thought to do was look around for Zayn. Once he caught sight of him he began to relax. 

“Ok boy’s this will be your room for tonight and maybe tomorrow we’ll get you all your own separate rooms” Louis said in a hushed tone, so as not to wake Niall, as he showed them the room that had originally been made for Liam

“There is so pyjamas in the drawer over there. Want some help with them?” Harry asked laying Niall down on the bed 

Zayn quickly shook his head where as Liam looked around nervously

“Liam why don’t you go into mine and Harry’s room and I’ll help you get ready. Zayn you can use the bathroom in there if you want some privacy. Harry will you get Niall ready?”

“”Of course dear. I put some night pants in the bad by the bed” Harry said kissing Louis cheek as he picked up Niall again to get him ready.

Louis offered his hand out to Liam who tentatively took it before Louis guided him into his room. Liam couldn’t help but stare around the room open mouthed. It was huge with a very big bed. Louis continued on into the room pulling out a bag of night pants. When Liam caught sight of them he blushed and couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips.

“Hey it’s ok baby,” Louis said when he heard the noise made by the young buy, “Everyone has accidents. These are to help” He said calmly with a sweet smile

Liam decided he liked Louis. He was kind and didn’t make fun of him for bed wetting like his last foster parents.

“Want me to help with these?” Louis asked softly so as not to startle the boy. 

Liam nodded slowly but didn’t move. Louis took a step forward slowly, “Can I put you on the bed?” Louis had read about abused kids not liking getting touched so Louis wanted to make sure Liam knew what he was doind

When Liam finally nodded, Louis lifted him up onto the bed. He slowly began to undress Liam out of his raggy clothes and made a mental note that they would go and get all the boy’s new clothes tomorrow. When Louis began to pull up Liam’s vest he was startled by the scars on the boy’s stomach and back ut made syre to keep his face masked off horror. It wasn’t until Louis was pulling the boy’s boxers down that Liam became self concious

“Hey it’s ok if you want to do this.” Louis told him looking him in the eye

Liam nodded and Louis handed him the night pants before turning his back to the boy. When he heard a slight cough he turned back to see Liam standing by the bed again with only the nappy on. He was looking at the floor clearly embarrassed.

“Way to go buddy! Looks like you’re already a big boy!” Louis said and couldn’t help but lose his breath when the young boy looked up with a bright smile on his face, obviously pleased with the praise he just got.

“Want to put you jammies on yourself?” Louis asked holding them out

Liam eagerly took them but struggled when it came to putting the top on so Louis helped him out. Seeing the dejected look on his face made Louis chuckle

“It’s okay buddy you’ll learn”

Meanwhile back in the bedroom, Harry was just tapping a nappy onto the still sleeping Niall when Zayn walked out of the bathroom. He stood and watched as Harry carefully slipped Niall’s onesie on. As it was meant for Liam it was too big for him but Harry knew that would be sorted tomorrow after a shopping trip. He set Niall back onto the bed and turned to Zayn. He’s pyjamas were too small on him and he look disgruntled tugging at the too small waist band. 

“Hey buddy,” Harry whispered, “Want me to get me one of my shirts? It might be more comfortable?”

Zayn seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding just as Louis walked in with Liam in his arms. Harry disappeared from the room as Louis set Liam down on the bed, but he was soon back with a plain whit top and a pair of his bowers for Zayn. Once everyone was changed, Louis and Harry began to tuck them all in.

“Ok boy’s, we’re just across the hall if you need us. We’ll leave the light out there on and our door open” Harry said as he made he leave the room

“Yeah come in if you need anything” Louis said as he turned their light of leaving just the night light they had bought on and leaving their door slightly ajar

Finally Louis and Harry were able to flop down on their bed exhausted from the day. 

“So what do you think?” Louis asked after a pause

“I think this is going to be harder than we thought” Harry said with scrunched up brows

“Yeah but we did think we were only getting one of them and we ended up with three” Louis pointed out

“True” Harry said with a sigh as he rubbed his temples

“Hey,” Louis said leaning up on his elbows to look down on Harry, “Everything’s going to be fine” He said dropping a kiss to Harry’s lips, “We’re going to be fine. Us and our new family” Louis finished cuddling up into Harry’s side

“I like the sound of that” harry said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Louis. 

And that’s how they fell asleep. Well until Harry was woken by the padding footsteps going across the hall. Harry had always been a light sleeper which right now he was thankful for. At the sound of a pitter patter going past his room, he untangled himself from Louis, who grumbled in his sleep but hugged the pillow instead. Harry thought it was good to know how easily Louis could replace him with a simple object, then scolded himself for getting jealous over a pillow. 

He opened hi door slightly wider to see the bathroom door down the hall slightly open. This puzzled Harry as the boy’s had they’re own bathroom attached to their room. He made his way closer and peeked in the door. He found Zayn rummaging through the cabinet below the sink looking half asleep

“Zayn buddy? Everything ok?” Harry asked softly but still startled the boy who froze up at the sound of the older man’s voice 

“I um… I… uh… Liam had a nightmare!” Zayn finally let out 

“Ah huh, and what are you looking for?”

“He uh… had an accident. I was looking for more of those nappy things” Zayn said with a shrug.

“Zayn buddy, you know that me and Louis are like your daddy’s now. You don’t have to look after Liam and Niall any more. That’s for me and Lou to do. So why don’t you go back to bed and I’ll sort Liam out” Harry said softly

“No, I got it” Zayn said turning back to the cabinet and continued his search

Harry let out a sigh, “Come on Zayn I got this covered” Harry said as he pulled the bag of Liam nappy’s out from behind the door

Zayn let out a huff but seemed to accept he wasn’t going to win this one so stomped back off to his room. Harry knew he’s be a hard one to crack. As Harry made his way back to the boy’s room he could hear the sniffling coming form inside. As he pushed the door open he saw Liam standing in the middle of the room, with tears trailing down his face.

“Hey buddy, I heard someone had a bad dream” Harry said softly, “Why don’t we go get you changed and then get a cuddle yeah?” He asked hopefully and Liam nodded.

Zayn had crawled back into bed beside Niall and had quickly fallen asleep so as Liam trudged to the bathroom, Harry tucked the two boy’s back in before following him. Once inside Harry helped Liam strip his clothes off and then helped him out of his damp pull-up before cleaning him off and putting a new one on. The whole time tears made there way down Liam’s face. Harry picked up Liam’s pyjamas to put back on them but felt they were slightly damp so instead he pulled of his own top and helped Liam into it

Liam decided that he liked Harry too. He didn’t make fun of him either and his clothes smelt nice. Harry took a step back to dispose of the nappy and wash his hands before pulling Liam into his arms. He held the boys close as he walked back through to his and Louis room. By now Louis had woken but was still laying in the bed. When he saw Harry and Liam enter the room he couldn’t help but smile at how adorable they looked together.

“Someone had a nightmare” Harry explained as he set Liam down on the bed

Louis immediately pulled Liam into a hug knowing what it was like to be terrorised by nightmares at this age

“I’m sorry” Liam mumbled inbetween hiccups and it didn’t hit Louis till later that these where the first words that he had said to them

“What for baby?” Louis asked confused as Harry settled down beside them

“Not being a big boy” Liam sniffled into Louis’s shoulder

“Don’t be silly sweety, even big boy’s have accidents, I would know” Louis said

“What you mean?” Liam asked wiping a hand across his nose

“Well when I was your age this happened me all the time” Louis said using a tissue to clean up Liam’s nose, “And just like you, I had to lovely people to help me. So don’t you worry if it happens again. You just come straight to us, got it?”

Liam nodded his head and snuggled closer in between the two men, who wrapped their arms around him and for the first time in a long time, Liam fell asleep happy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Harry woke early as he did every morning. The first thing he noticed was there was a small body attached to him. He looked down and found Liam snuggled right up against his side in nothing but his nappy and Harry’s T-shirt from last night. He couldn’t help but notice how adorable he looked and wondered how anyone could harm someone as innocent looking as him. As best he could he checked Liam’s pull-up trying not to wake him. A surge of pride ran through him when he felt dryness and he couldn’t help but think that this was a victory, a small one but a victory none the less.

Deciding he couldn’t stay in bed any longer Harry removed himself from Liam’s grip and watched as he turned over to grip Louis instead, who grumbled in his sleep but pulled the young boy closer. Reaching for his phone Harry snapped a quick picture to Aw at later but for now he had two more youngsters to check on. 

He silently made his way down the hall and into the boy’s room where a smile took over his features. Zayn was still fast asleep holding a pillow close to him and snoring slightly. Niall on the other hand was sliding along the bed on his stomach pulling the blankets with him. Every so often the blankets would be pulled of Zayn who grumbled and tried to pull them closer. Harry let out a chuckle as he watched but the moment he did Niall froze and looked up warily.

“Hiya buddy, you an early riser too?” Harry cooed crouching down in front of the boy. 

Niall pulled himself forward until he was right in front of Harry before rolling onto his back where he waggled his fingers at Harry, upside down, motioning that he wanted picked up. With a chuckle Harry reached out for him and pulled him up into his arms. Not once did the young boy make a sound but the moment he was high up in Harry’s arms he made sure he had a tight grip before spinning his head in every direction to get a better look at the room. 

Still holding Niall, Harry walked over to Zayn and pulled the covers back over the sleeping boy who let out a sigh when he was enveloped in the warmth again. Harry then carried Niall downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for the others.

When Zayn woke up his was very, very, very confused. Had he woke on his own? That had never happened before. Either Liam would have woke him because of a nightmare or his foster parents where shaking him abruptly awake but not today. No today Zayn was sure he had woke on his own. That’s when he began to panic. The last time he had woke on his own his mother wouldn’t get up and he was taken away. What if he was being taken away from Liam and Niall? 

Zayn quickly scampered out of his bed and ran out the room and down the stairs. He was half way down when he heard it, the unmistakable sound of Liam’s laugh. But who was making Liam laugh? Only Zayn had ever managed to make Liam laugh like that. He slowly made his way down the hall and into the kitchen where the laughter was coming from. Inside he found a sight for sorry eyes. Niall was sat on the feather haired mans lap who had mashed up breakfast all over his chest and in his hair. The curly haired man was sat with Liam on his knee both of them laughing hysterical, together that all sat around the kitchen table looking like they didn’t have a care in the world. That’s when Zayn realised he had been forgotten. It explained why no one had woke him as usual. The two men that were looking after him obviously didn’t remember him and by the looks of it neither had Niall and Liam from the way they were clinging to the two older men

As if sensing that something was wrong Harry turned in his seat to find a very dejected looking Zayn standing in the doorway. There was a frown set on his lips and his brow was furrowed. 

“Good morning sleepy head” Harry said with a smile as Zayn looked up in shock, “you ready for your breakfast?”

Zayn starred wide eyed at them all for a moment. Everyone, bar Niall who was swooshing food around in the plate in front of him, was watching him with a smile. Liam by far had the biggest smile. That made Zayn feel good. Liam hadn’t forgotten him completely. Zayn shrugged his shoulders in an ‘I-don’t-care’ way that made Harry smile gently reminding him of himself.

“Well why don’t you sit up here beside Liam then and I’ll get you something?” Harry said standing up and placing Liam on his seat.

10 minutes later everyone was seated back around the table, breakfast in front of them… except Niall

“Come on Niall, you got to open your mouth nice and wide” Louis tried to coax but it was no use Niall just kept hitting the spoon away and causing it to go all over Louis

Louis had tried everything by now. Tried changing what it was he was eating, got him a drink, made funny sounds but none of it was helping to get Niall to open his mouth 

“Any idea why he’s doing this boy’s?” Harry asked turning to he other two boys

Zayn sat with a smirk in his face at the failure Louis was becoming where as Liam sat glancing back and forth between Zayn and Louis nibbling his lip. Eventually Zayn got up from his seat, took his plate to the sink, grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl and walked over to Niall pealing it. The moment Niall caught sit of the banana, his eyes lit up and his mouth opened. Zayn’s smirk only grew as Louis let out a frustrated sigh.

“Here Hazza want to finish this off while I go get changed?” Louis said holding up Niall, who was happily munching on the banana, and passing him over

As Louis left the room, Harry glanced over at Zayn who was eating his own banana. He then turned back to Liam with raised eyebrows

“Niall only eats banana’s in the morning, it’s what his mummy always gave him” Zayn answered for Liam

“Oh right, well I’m glad you told us. We just want to make you boy’s feel comfortable” Harry said softly

“Right,” said Louis coming back into the room with fresh clothes on and slightly damp hair, “Who is ready to get washed and dressed for today?”

All the boy’s glanced up at Louis with confused eyes

“Why?” Zayn was the one to ask

“Cause we’re going shopping today silly. Can’t have you running round in clothes that don’t fit” Louis smiled

“You mean… new clothes?” Liam asked quietly as if it was something no one had thought of before

“Yup! So why don’t I take you two to get ready and Haz can get Niall ready” Louis said with a bright smile

“It’s ok, I don’t need one” Zayn said backing way with wide eyes

“Course you do buddy! You can’t go out without getting washed first” Harry said turning to face him, bouncing Niall in his arms

“Then I won’t go out” Zayn said back pressed up against the counter, fear masking his face, “You can’t make me”

Louis suddenly understood what was going on, “Hey, no ones going to make you do anything you don’t want to. If you want to you can have your bath with Liam. I think he would really like that wouldn’t you Liam” 

“Please Zayn” Liam said quietly begging him with his eyes

Zayn seemed to think about it for a moment before his shoulders slumped, “Fine, but only because Liam asked me” 

And with that Louis trudged up the stairs followed by Liam and Zayn. Harry meanwhile stayed to clean the kitchen with Niall on his hips, still turning his head in every direction trying to see everything

Upstairs Louis began to run the water in the bath. He placed his hand under the tap to make sure it was the right temperature before turning back to the boy’s. Liam was stood slightly in the bathroom glancing up at all the toy’s Harry and Louis had got for a time like this. Meanwhile Zayn was stood outside the door, glaring in at the bath. Zayn hated baths, ever since-

“Ok Liam why don’t we get you ready first” Louis said cheerily understanding that Zayn was going to be difficult.

Liam smiled at Louis before beginning to pull of his clothes. Louis then carefully helped Liam into the bath, with the boy’s permission and began to hand him toys.

“Oh wow, Zayn, look at the boat that Liam has” Louis said trying to coax the boy into the room, “And he’s got a speed boat too”

Zayn reluctantly took a step closer to the bath and stood on his tip toes to see further over. His eyes widened when he saw the layer of bubbles lying on the water and the toy’s that Liam had in with them

“Watch this” Louis said reaching his hand in and cupping bubbles before placing them on his chin, “Look now am an old man!” Louis cheered making both boy’s giggle, “Why don’t you have a go Liam”

Louis watched as Liam copied him putting it on his chin and then some on his head

“Ho, ho, ho” Liam cheered giggling happily and splashing them bubbles everywhere

“What about you Zayn, you going to have a go?” Louis asked

Zayn was amazed. He had never seen bubbles in a bath before but yeah here they where and… they looked fun. He carefully reached a hand down into the bath but jumped back when he felt his foot slip. Louis instinctively grabbed the boy stopping his fall.

“I got ya buddy” He said and continued to hold Zayn as he reached forward into the bath

Within minutes Louis and Zayn where both soaked from bubbles and water that they had all splashed about. Liam was still sat in the bath with bubbles in his hair.

“Want to try getting in now Zayn?” Louis asked softly

Zayn thought about it for a moment before pulling his top over his head, followed by his trousers and pants. He then held his arms up for Louis to help him in. At first he was reluctant to let go and the moment his feet touched the water he recoiled and grabbed tighter at Louis but after some gentle coaxing, from both Liam and Louis, Zayn finally let go. At first Zayn didn’t know what to do with himself but Liam soon handed him a boat and soon the two of them where racing them together. Both boy’s let Louis gently wash they’re hair while they cleaned themselves and soon Louis was having to try and coax them out of the water. After half an hour of being in the after they where finally out and wrapped in big fluffy towels 

Thinking that the hardest part of the day was over they set out on their shopping trip. Everything was going great. Zayn was being slightly fussy but seemed happy enough when Harry showed him the leather jacket he was planning to get him. Liam was happy enough with just about anything and Niall seemed more curious about his surroundings than the clothes Harry kept showing them. Louis on the other hand was acting like a forth child. Every shop that they went into he would run over to the shoes and begin to pick out tiny pairs of Toms and Supras. Soon Harry was telling him off which caused the younger boy’s to all laugh.

No body expected it to happen. Harry had set Niall down for two minutes right next to Zayn while he and Louis went to pay for the clothes. They hadn’t expected Zayn to become entranced by the skateboard, they hadn’t expected Niall to wonder off. By the time Harry walked back over to where he had left the boys his heart was in his mouth

“Zayn, where’s Niall?” He asked carefully

“He’s right-” Zayn spun around realising that Niall wasn’t right next to him like he expected, “He was right there! Niall!” Zayn began to shout

“Shit” Harry said under his breath, “Louis, go find security, Niall’s missing”

“What!” Louis screeched eyes going wide

“Just go! and take Liam with you” Harry watched as Louis and Liam ran off in the opposite direction.

He turned back to Zayn who was standing wide eyed and scaried

“He was right here. I tolf him not to move” Zayn cried

“Sh, it’s ok Zayn we’ll find him. Let’s go look over here” Harry said taking the young boy’s hand.

Meanwhile, Niall was trotting along, following the pretty patterns on the floor. Suddenly there was a voice beside him and he turned expecting to find Zayn right there. Instead it was a man in a navy outfit. Niall railed back. Where had Zayn gone? He was there a minute ago. The man crouched down and smiled gently at Niall. Niall back away from him unsure of what to do

“Hey there buddy, where’s your parents?” The man asked softly

Niall’s parents? Niall didn’t have parents. One day he did and the next he didn’t. He didn’t remember how it happened just that it was really warm. The man reached for the black bow attached to his top when it suddenly began to make a noise making Niall jump back and fall over. The man reached out for him but stopped when Niall flinched

“Code blue” The black box began to say, “Young boy named Niall, about three, missing with blonde hair. Wearing a pair of black jeans rolled at the bottom and a red top” Niall stared at it in shock. the box was talking after all.

“Code blue, I’ve got it” The man said talking into the box, “Ok sunny, my names Paul, I’m going to take you back to your parents”

The man lifted Niall up into his arms. Niall tried to squirm away but the man kept a firm grip on him. Meanwhile Harry and Louis where stood with a firm grip on both Liam and Zayn waiting for the return of Niall. the moment Harry saw the security man walking towards him with a wriggling Niall in his arms he let out a sigh of relief. Beside him Louis had placed his free hand on his heart.

“Oh my word Niall” Harry said reaching out for the young boy.

When Niall heard the familiar voice, he turned his head finding the familiar voice. He looked into the eyes of Harry and the message was clear, ‘you left me’ his eyes screamed

“Oh Nialler, I’m so sorry buddy. You just disappeared on us. Had us all so worried!” Harry said cradling the young boy against him. Beside him he didn’t realise how Zayn’s shoulders had slumped and his face had fallen. 

“I think that’s enough shopping for today” Louis said gently placing a hand on Harry’s back before grabbing both Liam and Zayn’s hands and guiding them out the door. 

Back at the house Harry was tucking in a sleeping Niall. He had finally sorted out separate rooms for the boy’s after ordering some nursery supplies online that had been delivered in the morning. Once Niall was tucked in he went to tuck Liam in before going into Zayn’s room. He opened the door slightly expecting to see Zayn curled up in his bed sleeping. Instead he found Zayn sitting on his bed with his head in his knees and his legs cradled against his chest. His shoulders where shaking with the sobs that ran through him and Harry’s heart dropped.

“Hey, buddy, what’s wrong” Harry asked going over to him

Zayn’s head shot up just as Louis entered the room puzzled by way Harry had been taking so long. Zayn just cried harder, not bale to stop or hide the tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry” He mumbled against his knees

“Hey, you did nothing wrong!” Louis said sitting down on his other side

“I lost Niall!” Zayn replied

“No you didn’t” Harry said placing a hand on the young boy’s back, “That was me and Lou. We forgot how curious Nialler was. We’re new to this whole parent thing… you’ll have to give us awhile to get used to it”

“And I’m scared of baths” Zayn mumbled the sobs coming to a stop

“Can I tell you a secret?” Harry said, “So am I” This caused Zayn to look up with wide eyes

“It’s true! Took me ages to get him near one” Louis said seriously, “and I’m scared of spiders” 

“See everyone is scared of something. In fact Louis’s is silly spiders are really small but baths are really big!” Harry said causing the young boy to chuckle

“Now come on, how about a cuddle?” Louis said holding out his arms.

Zayn all but dived into it and Harry watched and realised something. Zayn looked after everyone so much but really all he wanted was for them to care back. As Harry joined the hug he made a promise to himself that these three boy’s, they would be the most loved boy’s in the world


	4. Chapter 4

Why does it seem that when one thing goes wrong everything goes wrong? That was the question Harry had been wondering all day. 

It was 5 am when Harry woke with a start. Now Harry had always been an earlier riser but even he knew this was a ridiculous time to be awake. With a moan he stretched his limbs out carefully not to hit Louis who was cuddled up beside him. He was just snuggling back down into the warm blankets when he felt that nagging feeling. The one you get when you just know something isn’t right. That’s when he heard the pitter patter of footsteps. It was like deja vu as Harry remembered the night he awoke to a rather damp Liam. 

Assuming it was Liam again he pulled himself away from the warm sheets and put on a top to cover his bear chest. Didn’t want to frighten the poor boy with a greeting of nothing but him in his boxers as Louis had told him a few nights ago. It walked out onto the landing and nearly collided with the small figure. Except it wasn’t Liam as he had been expecting. It was Zayn. The young boy looked up at him with frightened eyes. The damp, bed sheets in his arms dropped to the floor and he backed away from the elder man

“Oh hey Zayn. Liam have another accident. It’s cool. You go back to bed and I’ll sort it” Harry said ruffling the young boys hair as he walked past him

“No! Wait!” Zayn cried grabbing hold of Harry’s arm 

Harry turned around surprised. Usually Zayn was happy enough to let Harry and Louis take over when he felt he had done his bit but instead today Zayn was looking at him with wide frightened arms

“It’s ok, I’ll do it. You go back to bed” Zayn said trying to push Harry in the direction of his room

Then Harry looked at Zayn closely. How could he have missed it

“Zayn… did you… change your pyjamas?” Harry asked carefully

He watched as Zayn’s eyes widened comically and he’s breathing became harsher. Harry crouched down beside the young boy just as a whimper escaped his lips

“Zayn, did you have an accident?” That’s when the sobbing began

Zayn dropped his head and just began to sob, his shoulders shaking with the force of it. Harry stood shocked for a moment before instinct took over. He pulled the young boy against him holding him close to his body

“Uck Zayn, it’s okay baby. We can fix it” Harry hushed the young boy rocking him in his arms

“Harry…” Harry turned to find a sleepy looking Louis standing in the doorway of their room

“Hey Lou, can you put those sheets in the wash for me?” Harry asked softly still rocking the young boy who’s sobs had increased with the presence of Louis

“Why, what… Oh right! Yeah okay, I got it” Louis said suddenly more awake as he grabbed the damp sheets and rushed downstairs with them. 

By now, Zayn had buried his head in Harry’s shoulder, wishing he could just vanish off the face of the earth. How could he have been so stupid as to not go to the loo right before bed. Especially after drinking all that juice. Harry and Louis would be disgusted in him just like everyone else had been. They would yell and hurt him and-

“Why don’t we go to my room?” Harry said quietly but the moment he did the boy in his arms began to cry and wail loudly, “Sh, Zayn it’s okay. Try not to wake up your brothers

His brothers. What an example Zayn had set. 7 years old and wetting the bed. They’d hate him. 

Another sob shook through Zayn and Harry knew he had to move him before he woke the other boys. He quickly picked Zayn up and ignored his struggling as he carried him downstairs. By the time they had reached the kitchen Zayn had stopped struggling buy was still crying with his head buried in Harry’s shoulder and fingers tangled in his shirt

“Why don’t we got some hot milk, yeah? Everyone likes hot milk” Harry rambled bouncing the young boy on his hip

He was small for his age which Harry guessed made it easier but was still struggling trying to prepare the hot drink while trying to hold Zayn. Thankfully Louis entered the room and took one look at Harry struggling and took Zayn out of his arms. Zayn cries had subsided slightly but tears were still making a steady stream down his face as Louis manoeuvred him onto his hip. 

“Why don’t we go cuddle, yeah?” Louis said making his way into the dark living room with Harry following behind. 

With the lights turned on low and the T.V. playing lightly in the background Zayn began to relax. Harry had placed Zayn’s milk in a sippy cup to enable the boy to hold it easier and was thankful when Zayn took it with ease. Louis helped him hold onto it and made sure he drunk a good half of it before he began to speak

“What happened Zaynie?” Louis asked gentle.

Zayn let out a chocked sob before burying his head in Louis chest. Louis just let out a sigh and began to rub the crying boy’s back soothingly 

“It’s ok Zayn. Everyone has accidents” Harry said quietly rubbing the young boy’s legs 

“But… but, I’m the big b-brother. Big bro-thers, don’t ha-ve accidents” Zayn heaved into Louis chest

“Yes they do,” Louis told him firmly, “Liam’s a big brother and he had an accident”

“Yeah b-but he’s my wee b-brother” Zayn let out

“Big brother’s have accidents too though, especially if they have a bad dream… did you have a bad dream?” Louis asked carefully

He didn’t get a verbal reply but the young boy nodded his head against Louis’s chest as he let out another sob

“Oh baby, what happened?” Louis said pulling him closer so Zayn could bury his head in his shoulder

“N-niall, got hurt a-and it was all my f-fault” Zayn was now sobbing so hard he was hiccuping and struggling to breath

“Hey, Zayn, calm down buddy, you’re going to make yourself sick” Zayn seemed to listen to Harry as soon his breathing as better and he was feeling slightly less sicky

“I’m r-really s-sorry” Zayn got out around the tears

“You don’t need to be sorry babe. Just let me or Harry know next time, okay?” Louis told him still rocking him gently

“S-so you aren’t g-going to yell a-at me?”

“Of course not! Why would we yell at you?” Harry asked shocked

“E-everyone else d-did” Zayn heaved

Louis looked over Zayn’s head to see Harry looking at the small boy in horror. Unlike Louis, Harry didn’t quite understand what it was like to be a foster kid. Louis on the other hand knew exactly what it was like

“we aren’t like that Zayn. We’d never yell at you unless you did something very very very bad and we would NEVER hurt you” Louis told the young boy pulling away so he could look him in the eye, “What happened tonight was an accident. That happen everyone so you don’t need to worry. Never be afraid to come and tell me and Harry okay?”

Harry thought that would be all the excitement of the day. Oh how he was wrong. 

It was lunch time in the Stylinson household when it happened. Everyone was sitting round the table waiting for Harry or Louis to hand them they’re lunch. Liam was being his usual quiet self, Niall as curious as always but Zayn was slightly more warm towards the two older boys but slightly grumpy from lack of sleep

“Okay boys, here you are” Harry said setting down the plates on the table as Louis handed out sippy cups. 

“What is it?” Zayn asked poking at the bit of white on his plate

“It’s a coconut” Liam said quietly to him

“How’d you know?” Zayn replied slightly miffed that his younger brother knew something he didn’t

“I watched Harry cut it” Liam replied with a shrug placing a bit in his mouth and smiling at the taste, “It’s good”

Zayn also took a bit and had to admit, Liam was right, this stuff was nice

“Okay Nialler! You hungry?” Louis asked the toddler who was watching Liam and Zayn eat from his high-chair with a glare

The moment he saw Louis come towards him with his own plate he smiled and began to hit his seat in excitment

“Oh someone’s excited,” Harry chuckled taking a seat across from Zayn

“Niall loves food” Liam stated making Louis and Harry smile.

He was finally coming out of his shell. Louis settled down in front of Niall’s chair and began to cut up his coconut before beginning to feed it too him. As always Niall took it with ease and was happy enough, but half way through his portion he began making faces and coughing. Louis stopped feeding him for a moment to let him catch is breath. By now everyone was watching as Niall’s breathing got harsher and harsher

“Harry…” Louis looked to Harry with wide scared eyes but didn’t get to continue because for the first time Niall made a noise

It was a high pitched wail that echoed through the kitchen as sweet began to form on his brow. Immediately the Harry and Louis flew into action. Louis took to trying to pat Niall’s back while Harry called Doctor On Call. Liam and Zayn where sitting round watching with wide frightened eyes

“So it was coconut?” The woman on the phone asked for the tenth time

“Yes!” Harry said starting to get frustrated

“Ok sir we need you to stay calm,” the woman on the other side of the phone said to Harry, “We need you to bring him straight here. We think he might be having a allergic reaction” 

“We’re on our way” Harry said slamming the phone down

“Liam, Zayn shoes on quick, Louis take Niall out to the car” Harry ordered

To the unknown person it would look like Harry was staying calm and dealing with this fairly well but Louis knew that he was panicking Harry always took control when he was panicking. Plus, Louis was scared shitless so Harry had to be too. 

Before long they where all bundled in the car. Harry was driving while Louis sat beside him with a now wheezing Niall sitting on his lap. Niall’s usually curious eyes were filled with panic and fear, similar to that of Liam and Zayn’s who were sitting in the back of the car holding hands. The car was silent yet it was deafening at the same time. Thoughts were screaming through Louis and Harry’s head as different scenarios played out. 

Finally they reached the hospital and Louis ran on ahead with Niall as harry got Liam and Zayn out. Like promised there where members of staff waiting on their arrival and the moment Louis ran in with a wheezing Niall they ran forward taking Niall away from Louis. Louis made a strangled noise reaching out for Niall but arms where holding him back. Niall was screaming making grabbing motions with his hands. It was the first time he had shown any affection towards either of the two men but it was breaking Louis’s heart.

“Sir! Sir! Please, we need to take care of him! You need to stay here!” The man holding him back shouted over the two of them

“Louis!” It took the sound of Harry’s voice to stop his struggling.

He turned around to find a wide eyes Harry, cradling Liam in his arms, head buried in his shoulder, and Zayn gripping his leg, crying into his trousers. That’s when Louis realised what he was doing was wrong. He was meant to stay calm. Try to protect the boy’s. Good job he had done of that. One of them was being rushed into an emergency room, the other two were in floods of tears. He was hopeless

Two hours later and they were all sat in the waiting room. Liam had long fallen asleep on Louis who was holding him tightly as if someone would come take him away. The moment Louis had sat down Liam had clung to him. He learnt long ago that hugs seemed to make everything better. Zayn on the other hand had attempted to sit on harry’s knee, but Harry was so nervous he kept bouncing his knee, it got so bad Zayn began to fell motion sickness, so he had settled for sitting beside he tucked up under his arm. 

“What’s taking so long!” Louis huffed shifting Liam slightly but the young boy just mumbled and clung tighter

“Give them time Louis” Harry said for the thousandth time

“Give them time! We’re their guardians Haz! We should be in their with him!”

Before Harry could reply a young looking female nurse walked into the room and called their name. The boy’s immediately jumped up, Liam looking around confused with sleepy eyes. They were taken into a small side room where they were sat down and told a doctor would be with them soon. Shortly after a Doctor entered the room

“Mr and… Mr Stylinson?” the doctor asked with a raised eyebrow

“Yes” Harry said with an equally raised eyebrow waiting for the doctor to say something

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet another gay couple. Did you just adopt recently. Me and my partner are just going through it” Harry was taken aback by the man forwardness and certainly hadn’t expected it

“Uh, yeah we did” 

“Well that’s lovely. Now onto young Niall. We had to pump his wee stomach to get all the coconut out but he’s grand now. Coconut… who would have thought? It’s a rare one. I’ll tell you that” The doctor chuckled to himself

“Can we see him?” Louis piped up for the first time

“Oh yes of course. Just through here” 

As the entered the room the first thing they saw was the crowd of nurses, cooing and awing over the toddler lying in the bed looking up at them. 

“They’ve spent the last half hour trying to get him to smile. That was after an hour and a half of trying to stop him crying. I would have had you two straight in here but policy and all that” The doctor said with a shake of his head before leaving the room

Louis slowly made his way over to the bed while Harry took hold of Liam and Zayn. The moment Niall caught sight of the movement, he turned his head flopping it against the pillow and staring up at Louis with big sad eyes. The look was enough to break every heart in the room. Louis recognised the look. It said ‘why did you leave me?’. Suddenly Niall was crying again and making the gabbing motions with his hands and Louis raced over

“I’m so sorry Nialler! I didn’t want to leave you they made me!” Louis said bundling the boy into his arms before setting him down quickly worried he would hurt the young boy

Around them nurses where crying. One looked up at him with a smile and gentle told him, he was safe to hold the toddler, he had a few stitches but he would be fine. 

One would think that after something like that the child would never touch food again but not Nialler. No that boy loved his food and day’s later he was more demanding than ever but now he would whine at them, never using words just annoyed sounds. Louis and Harry knew it wasn’t much for a three year old but they knew it was a start.


	5. Chapter 5

“What do you say we take them out today?” Louis suggested as he and Harry lay cuddled in their bed

“What do you mean?” Harry asked still not fully awake

“Well there starting school tomorrow and I know Liam’s really worried about it. No doubt Zayn is too but he’s a hard nut to crack. Anyway I was just thinking maybe we could take them to the park. Help them forget about it for now?” Louis suggested staring into space, his hand running up and down Harry’s bare back

“Yeah, guess we could” Harry mumbled snuggling back into Louis’s side

****************************************************************************************************

“Nialler, Nialler come on baby time to get up” Harry cooed 

The sleeping boy though seemed to be reluctant to wake from his sleep and instead turned over clinging tighter to his blank. Harry, who understood the pain of having to wake up before you were ready, merely chuckled and picked the young boy up. Niall mumbled tiredly in his sleep and Harry froze. The boy hardly ever made a noise no matter how hard Louis and he had tried. They had also tried to find out why the boy would not speak but no one knew not even the care home. As far as they knew he was mute.

When no more noise came out of Niall, Harry let out a sigh and carried the half asleep boy into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Louis was in Zayn’s bedroom where he had discovered Liam curled up around him both fast asleep. Louis couldn’t help but smile at the scene in front of him. Liam was attached to Zayn like a monkey; hands wrapped in the older boys top, legs wrapped around his waist. Zayn on the other hand had his arms above his head and legs spread out. Louis was surprised Liam had stayed on the head but my the look of the death grip he had on Zayn’s top he guessed the boy had the same fear.

“Boy’s… boy’s it’s time to get up” Louis said shaking both awake

When both boy’s were starring up at him with sleepy eyes, he pulled back the quilt and helped them detach from eachother

“Zayn why don’t you go downstairs and I’ll get Liam here sorted” Louis said with a gentle smile

Beside him Liam’s cheeks flared red still not quite use to being back in the pull up. He had yet to go a night dry but Louis himself had experienced this and knew it would take time. Liam on the other hand seemed to get more and more frustrated with it. Zayn shrugged his shoulders before making his way out of the room

“Come on buddy let’s go get you sorted, yeah?” Louis said holding out his hands for Liam to take

Liam sniffed slightly before taking Louis’s hand and bowing his head. The embarrassment was clear but Louis knew if he acted like everything was okay then it would make it easier for Liam. Liam however seemed to think the opposite. As soon as Louis set him up on the changing table he began to whine and grip and his pyjama bottoms

“Come on Liam you’re fine” Louis said taking his hands away

Now however Liam decided to keep his legs closed and refused to let them come apart. Eventually Louis gave up and just stared at the young boy. He’s big brown eyes stared up at him full of fear and embarrassment. 

“Tell you what. If you let me get you changed me and Harry will take you and the boy’s to the park, how does that sound?” Louis said enthusiastically

Liam looked up at him with a weary eye and Louis couldn’t help but let out a sigh

“Fine, fine, fine. Afterwards will get you ice cream” Louis fake huffed and Liam let out a giggle

After that it was easy to get Liam ready even though he had covered his face in embarrassment as Louis cleaned him up. After that the struggle of getting all three boys washed, fed and dressed began. Thankfully though the boy’s seemed to be getting the hang of it at last

****************************************************************************************************

By the time they got to the park it was nearing lunch time but luckily Harry had managed to make up a picnic as Louis had been getting Liam and Zayn ready. All set for the day Louis settled a blanket down on the ground with the basket on it. It wasn’t until he looked up that he saw the three younger boys staring down at him

“You going to go play boy’s?” Louis asked with raised eyebrows

“Um…-” Zayn began

“Come on then I’ll race you to the swings!” Harry shouted taking off sprinting

Liam and Zayn took a quick glance at each other before running after them, laughing at the way Harry was running with limbs everywhere. Niall on the other hand stood on wobble feet watching them with a smile

“Not going to join them buddy?” Louis questioned gentle

The young boy turned to Louis and shook his head still smiling

“Eh! Why not?” Louis said holding out his arms for Niall to join him

Niall just cuddled into his chest with a content sigh before wiggling about so his back was pressed up against Louis’s chest. Louis just chuckled as Niall watched the other boy’s playing on the swings, laughing but Niall seemed content to just watch and Louis was content to just hold him.

Meanwhile Harry was being bossed around by the older two who were laughing and squealing demanding to be pushed higher and higher on the swings. 

“Higher!” Liam cackled a grin stretching over his whole feature

“Me too!” Zayn would the chant

“Oi what about me! Do I not get a go!” Harry huffed

Liam and Zayn took a quick look at each other before calling out “NO!” Happily and giggling some more.

Across the park Louis sat laughing at them with Niall grinning happily. That was until his tummy let out a huge rumble. Niall jumped in shock before starring down at his stomach. Louis couldn’t help but laugh as Niall looked up to him in shock before looking back down at his stomach. 

“Think someone is hungry, eh?” Louis said still chuckling, “Hazza! Liam! Zayn! Lunch time”

With that the other three boy’s raced over tripping over each other to get there first. Finally they were all settled on the blanket waiting eagerly to be served there sandwiches

“Honestly Harry, you’d think you were the child out of this lot” Louis chuckled

“Hey! You weren’t the one having to push these two on the swings!” Harry laughed tickling the two boy’s he was referring to who burst into their own cackles.

Suddenly there was a new laugh added to the mix and everyone froze. When the laugh continued they all turned to stare at Niall who abruptly stopped laughing and stared back at them

“Nialler!” Louis cheered making the young boy jump, “Good boy! You laughed!” Louis cheered and suddenly Niall’s smile was back in place as he let out another laugh

This time everyone cheered and clapped for Niall, who began to throw his hands in the air. This continued on, everyone laughing with Niall, cause dam that kids laugh was just priceless, until he managed to knock over a flask. That’s when Louis decided it was best to start lunch. So they all sat happily munching on individual sandwiches and chatting about what they would do after lunch

“Why don’t you take Niall over to the play frame?” Louis suggested as he tidied up the plates they had been using

“But Niall’s too small” Liam pointed out

“Why don’t you help him on the little one buddy” Harry smiled gently and Liam blushed at the simplicity of it

“Okay…” He said shyly

“Come on Nialler!” Zayn said jumping up and pulling a laughing Niall with him

The moment the three of them had ran off together in perfect view of the two adults, Harry lay down, head balanced in Louis’s lap.

“Comfy there” Louis chuckled

“Very” Harry said closing his eyes in content

They lay there for a while, cuddled up together with the boy’s playing a bit ahead of them. Everything was fine until they heard the scream.

Like clockwork the two men bounced up looking round to see who was screaming. That’s when they saw Zayn standing with Liam hid behind him. In front of him stood an older woman who looked both shocked and surprised. Liam was the one screaming. He was starring at the woman in front of him with wide fearful eyes as he clung to the back of Zayn’s top. 

“What’s going on here!” Louis demanded standing in front of the boy’s while Harry lifted Liam into his arms

The moment Niall was in the comfort of the older man’s arms he buried his head in Harry’s shoulder and began to sob “Please don’t let her take me” over and over again. All Harry could do was hold him and try to silence his sobs.

“I don’t know what happened! I just came over to make sure they were okay and their parents were here and he started screaming!” The woman said in near hysterics

“Liam hunny what happened?” Harry asked gentle but the young boy was sobbing so hard he couldn’t get a word out

“She looks like his mum” Zayn mumbled quietly

“What was that Zayn?” Louis questioned

“I said she looks like his mum” Zayn said louder lifting his head to glare at the woman, “His mum that hurt him real bad”

“Oh God I’m so sorry. I didn’t know! If I had known-” The woman frantically began

“Don’t worry about it” Louis said quickly, “Sorry for jumping to conclusions”

“No it’s okay you have every right” The woman said

She gave a quick goodbye before hurrying off. Meanwhile Harry was still comforting Liam while Louis gathered up Niall and Zayn helped with packing their things away

“Think we should go home. What do you say boy’s? Maybe watch a movie and get some pizza?”

“I think that’s a great idea Lou. Everyone loves pizza” Harry replied rocking Liam in his arms as they made their way to the Jeep. 

By the time they got home the car was silent. Niall was no longer giggling but looking around in silence in confusion trying to work out why everyone was suddenly so serious. Liam had stopped sobbing but tears were still trailing down his cheeks while Zayn held him, trying comfort him. Harry and Louis quickly got them out of the car and got them all inside.

“Think I’ll take Liam up for a nap he’s exhausted himself out” Harry said quietly holding Liam close to his chest

“Okay, I’ll put a movie on for these other two” Louis said planting a kiss on Harry and Liam’s head before swinging Niall up into his arms and discussing movies with Zayn. 

Harry quickly got Liam changed into his pyjamas before getting him settled in his bed and lying in beside him. It was cramped but Liam didn’t seem to mind as he clung tightly to Harry’s top. His cried had now turned to sniffles and His eyes were quickly fluttering but every so often they would shot open. So Harry did the only thing that would get him to sleep when he was scared. He sung. Just like his mum, and latter Louis, had done for him.

Soon Liam’s eyes were shut closed and his breathing became heavy. Harry sighed glad the poor boy was finally getting some rest after his rather stressful day. He quickly and as quietly as possible managed to untangle himself from Liam’s grips so he could go downstairs to the other boy’s who he found were watching Cars as if it was the most important thing. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle and wonder if they even noticed him coming into the room.

They stayed like that for awhile engrossed in the movie probably would have stayed like that all night if they could but nope. Not today.

****************************************************************************************************

”WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” The man standing in front of Liam yelled loudly and drunkenly

Liam froze in front of the washing machine. All he had being trying to do was put his damp sheets in the wash without being noticed so he could go back up to bed and pretend it had never happened. Liam knew his father wouldn’t accept this excuse so instead of answering he stood in front his him with wide scared eyes and damp sheets held in his arms.

“What are these!” His father yelled grabbing the damp sheets out of his arms.

The moment his father realised what he was holding in through the sheets from him in disgust. Anger taking over his features as he turned to glare at his son

“Damp sheets! You mean your STILL wetting the bed at this age what are you! A baby!” The older man shouted loudly attracting the attention of his wife

“What are you yelling about now!” She demanded to know with drug filled glazed over eyes

“This pathetic little shit had just pissed himself AGAIN and ruined a good set of sheets!” His father billowed

He knew he was in for it now. The first time he had done it was bad enough but now it was happening nearly every night he knew he would be getting an even worse beating than usuall

“Are you being serious! What is wrong with you, you pathetic worthless shit!”

BAM. There it was the first hit. The easiest to take

“Worthless!”

BAM

“Pathetic!”

BAM

“SHIT!”

BAM

By now Liam was sobbing as he folded in on himself. The hits and kicks continued until his father became so overwhelmed by the drink in his system he was ready to go pass out somewhere. His mother meanwhile was far from finished.

She picked him up by the arm, twisting it in the process and making Liam scream in pain. She dragged him up the stairs not letting him catch his footing so he was tripping over the step sand banging his legs against each step. He began to sob harder but he knew it would do him no good. Really it was just going to make it worse

“Stop crying you wee shit!” His mother demanded and Liam tried he really did, “I said stop!” She screeched hitting him with another blow in the stomach that made it hard for him to breath.

His mother opened the cupboard door now in front of them and throw him into it

“Please mummy! Please I’ll be good! Please stop! I’m sorry! So sorry! I don’t want to! I love you mummy!” Liam tried as he sobs got worse

“Your no child of mine. Your worthless” He mother said with a cold smile as she slammed shut the cupboard door.

Liam faintly heard the lock click shut over his sobs. Then he was stuck there. Stuck. Alone. Abandoned. Unloved. Unwanted. Worthless. Pathetic. That was Liam

****************************************************************************************************

”Shit” Harry cursed as he heard the screaming from upstairs. 

In moments him and Louis were on there feet tripping over each other and the other boy’s in a hurry to get up the stairs. They burst into Liam’s room followed by Liam only to find it empty. They paused for a moment in confusion until Zayn ran towards the bathroom door and began to pound on it

“Liam! Open up!” He shouted through the door, “Come on Liam it’s me Zayn!” he tried again

“Stand back Zayn” Harry ordered as he moved forward, “Liam honey stand away from the door” He called through

He took a quick step back before running full force into the door, ramming his shoulder up against it. The moment he did the hinges and lock broke allowing it to swing open. What they found inside was pitiful. 

Liam was curled up under the sink sobbing his wee heart out with his thumb in his mouth and damp pyjamas sticking to him. 

“Oh Liam” Harry mumbled stepping into the room.

Behind him he faintly heard Louis telling Zayn to go back downstairs and keep an eye on Niall

“Hey buddy, what happened?” Harry asked bending down in front of the crying boy.

When there was no answer Louis spoke up

“Was it a nightmare?” When Liam nodded shakily, Louis let out an ‘awe’

“It was a bad one huh?” Harry asked and again got a shaky nod

“Why don’t we got you out of there yeah?” Louis said reaching forward and lifting the boy out, “Come on and we’ll get you changed while Harry changes your bed” Louis offered beginning to walk out of the room

Suddenly Liam went rigid in his arms and began to panic

“No! No! No! Please! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean too! Don’t make me go in there!” Liam screeched struggling in the older boy’s arms

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Louis shouted over his screams, “Nobody is going to make you do anything shh, calm done honey” Louis cooed as he clutched the boy close to him and rocked him

Harry stayed on in shock as the younger boy clung to his husbands top as sobs shook through him

“There you go, your okay” Louis began as the boy calmed

Louis ended taking Liam into his and Harry’s ensuit as Harry changed Liam’s bed. Louis got Liam in the bath and began to sing to him trying to sooth the still crying boy. Eventually he told Louis about his dream and the sobbing started again. Louis’s heart went out to the boy. He knew what it was like to believe you were pathetic and worthless but he also knew that none of it was true and that there would always be someone that loved him… even if it was his dog.

By the time Louis had got Liam out of the bath, changed into a fresh pull up and new pyjamas, Harry had changed the bed and gone back down to the other boys. Louis made sure to carefully carry Liam the whole way, whispering how special he was and how none of what his parents said was true. Soon the boy calmed and began to snuggle closer into him

When they reached the living room where the other boy’s were all heads turned to them

“Liam!” Zayn called out, running forward, “You okay?” He asked being the protective Zayn as usual

Louis carefully set Liam down beside Zayn and watched as Zayn began to fuss over him, cuddling him and offering him his sweets. Even when Niall tried to take one of Liam’s sweets Zayn scolded him and made sure Liam was once again okay. Eventually Harry had to set Liam on his knee from the amount of bugging Liam was getting from Zayn

“Hey guys” Louis mumbled as the movie came to an end, “I don’t know about Liam but I know that when I have a bad dream one thing I love his loads of cuddles. What do you think Liam?”

“Yeah” Liam smiled shyly nodding his head

“Group hug!” Harry called out

All the boy’s scrambled onto the sofa beside Liam wrapping arms around each other and squeezing as hard as they could, which for Niall wasn’t very hard but Louis pretended to choke just to hear his laugh. Soon they were all giggling along to Niall’s laugh and for the first time in a while Liam felt safe. Like maybe he wasn’t as worthless and pathetic as his parents made him out to be.

Like for once he was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my tumblr if you want me to prompt me :)
> 
> brokenwishesliketeardrops.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

Bleep bleep bleep bleep

“Turn it off!” Louis grumbled the next morning when the alarm went off

“God it’s so early” Harry moaned curling back into Louis’s side

“Let’s go back to sleep”

“Okay” Harry mumbled back as they snuggled up together

It took another five minuted for Harry to realise why they had set the alarms so early

“Shit! Louis wake up! Today’s the first day of school!” Harry yelled shaking his husband awake

“No it’s not! Sh, I need to sleep” Louis groaned back

“No Louis come on! You need to shower. I set out your suit and all. Go get ready and I’ll get the boys up” Harry couldn’t help but smile as he said the last part

Now he really felt like a family. So he went and got his family up, making sure they were all dry before taking them down to breakfast. He placed three bowls of cereal on the table, one for Louis, Liam and Zayn, and a bottle of milk for Niall in his highchair. They were all groggy eyed and still half asleep

“Morning” Louis mumbled stumbling into the room in a pair of suit trousers and a shirt and tie

“Morning” The boy’s mumbled back except Nial who appeared to have dosed off in his highchair

“Well don’t you look dashing this morning” Harry smiles planting a kiss on Louis’s forehead

“Why are you dressed like that?” Zayn asked between mouthfuls of his coco pops

“Well like you I’m going to school today” Louis smiled

“Where you really bad and have to keep going back?” Liam asked with wide eyes causeing Harry and Louis to burst into laughter

“No, no, no. See I’m a teacher” Louis smiled gentle

“Are you my teacher” Liam asked pointing at himself

“No, I teach the older students but Zayn you’ll have Mr Higgins and Liam you’ll have Mrs Teasdale” 

“What’s your job then?” Zayn asked Harry curiously

“I work in a place where we make music” Harry said sitting down to his breakfast

Light conversation continued but Harry noticed every time school was brought up Zayn seemed to go quietly. His worries where son forgotten though when it was time to start getting the boy’s ready they took Zayn and Liam up stairs to get bathed and dressed while Niall stayed in his high chair and napped peacefully. Soon they ventured into Louis and Harry’s room to find Louis styling his Harry with Harry watching and before they knew it Louis was offering to do there’s. The results where Zayn had a quiff and Liam’s was done in a messy style like Louis’s and both boys where pleased at the result. 

“Right boy’s grab your bags! Time to go!” Louis called out

“Wait! I want a picture!” Harry shouted running round the house, Niall in his arms looking for their camera

“Harry we’re going to be late!” Louis complained rolling his eyes for Liam and Zayn to see causing them to laugh, “Go grab your bags”

Louis watched as the two boys raced up the stairs to get them while he smiled to himself. This was his new life. Before long Liam came racing back down the stairs with a grin and Harry caught a quick picture before announcing he was off to find Zayn

Zayn hated school. He remembered all the different schools he had been made to go to ever since he was taken away from his mum. The other kids used to laugh at his clothes, say he was weird cause he looked different and made fun of him cause he was stupid. It wasn’t Zayn’s fault he couldn’t understand what he was being shown. He couldn’t read, could barely write and no body seemed to care. He certainly wasn’t going to tell Harry and Louis. They would hate him for being stupid

“Zayn?” Zayn spun around to find Harry standing in his door way watching him.

For the past few minutes he had be staring at the wall and that was how Harry had found him

“You okay buddy?” Harry tried again

“I don’t feel good” Zayn mumbled

“Aw, I’m sure it’s just nerves” Harry said with a smile stepping into the room

“I think I might stay home” Zayn said nodding his head and dropped his bag

“I don’t think so buddy” Harry chuckled lifting the bag, “Today’s your first day you gotta go”

“But I don’t want too” There was a long pause where Zayn glared at Harry but Harry just stared back patiently

“You know if anything happens you can go get Lou. He’s only going to be down the corridor. Your teachers been told everything so he’ll understand

“They know!” Zayn paniced

“Sh, it’s only the teacher don’t worry” Harry smiled, “Come on you don’t want to be late on your first day.

“fine”

By the time they got to the school everyone was silent it was obvious the boy’s were nervous heck Louis and Harry were nervous for them too. Even Niall seemed to sense something was wrong and sat with his thumb in his mouth. But it was time to go. Harry quickly helped the young boy’s out while Louis unbuckled Niall and lifted him into his arms. However the moment he did Niall whined and struggled against him until he was set down

“What’s up with you this morning hey?” Louis asked confused as he went to take the toddlers hand but the moment he was on the ground he was waddling over to Zayn and Liam.

He quickly wrapped his arms around Zayn’s middle and refused to let him go no matter how much Harry and Louis coaxed him. Zayn glared at them and petted Niall’s hair down causing the two older to fill with guilt and defeat

“Okay then. Time to go we’ve got a meeting with the head” Louis said with a defeated sigh as he guided them into the school, Zayn struggling to stay up right with Niall wrapped around him and Liam standing close to his side

The meeting didn’t last long and soon Harry and Louis where taking the boy’s to their classes. Louis took Zayn since his class was more or less next door while Harry and Niall took Liam. As the went to part their separate ways Niall began to struggle in Harry’s arms to get back to Zayn who watched with a sad face. It got to the point Harry began to worry that he would end up dropping the boy

“Niall come on stop it” Harry groaned trying to keep a fitm grip as Liam watched with wide eyes

Niall didn’t stop in fact if anything he got worse as tears began to form in his eyes

“NO!” 

Harry and Liam froze, round the corner Louis and Zayn froze glancing at each other before peering back round the corner. They glanced back round the corner to find Harry and Liam starring at Niall with wide eyes and opened mouths. Harry catching sight of Louis in the corner of his eye looked up at him

“Did he just…?”

“Yeah I’m pretty sure he did” Harry replied with an astonished laugh

“Nialler! You spoke!” Louis squealed running forward and placing a kiss on his forehead

“Such a clever boy!” Harry cooed

Niall meanwhile was looking around astonished at the sound that had come out of his own body. Then a bell went off making them all jump

“Well that’s our cue” Louis smiled, placing a finally kiss on Harry and Niall’s forhead and ruffling Liam’s hair.

“See ya later boo” Harry smiled

“Bye!”

This time when they all parted ways Niall didn’t cry out, didn’t panic and didn’t squirm. He just buried his face in Harry’s shoulder cause he had broke his promise.

Getting Liam settled was a lot easier for Harry than he thought it would be. The moment they walked into the class, full of young students, the teacher, Mrs Teasdale, rushed forward kissing Harry’s cheek. Louis and Mrs T, or Lou as she was known to them, had been friendly for a long time so naturally Harry was very friendly with her too. After the initial introductions and cooing over Niall and Liam, she guided Liam to his seat and introduced him to Andy who would be sat beside him. Immediately the two boy’s hit it off and Harry watched with a fund smile as Liam began to come out of his shell

“Will you be staying Harry? You’re welecome to if you want” Mrs T said with a gentle smile and a hand placed on Harry’s arm

“I would love to but I’ve got work in an hour. Had to take time off just to get them in today” 

“Ah well, I’m sure he’ll be fine. Don’t worry I’ll keep an eye out” and then she was off back to the front of the class.

Harry took it as his time to leave and hoisting Niall up in his arms he waved a quick goodbye to Liam and left. 

Louis on the other hand was having a completely different time with Zayn

“Can’t I just go with you” Zayn whined

“No Zayn this is your class” Louis said with a sad smile, “You’ll be grand here. Everyone is lovely”

“Mr Tomlinson!” A loud voice shouted out

“Yes Mr Higgins” Louis said spining around

“Is this him then!” The older man asked looking down at Zayn

He was a well built man with a stern look that had Zayn uncounciously moving closer to Louis

“Yes this is Zayn”

“Hello Zayn” Mr Higgins held out his hand

Slowly and with a shaking hand Zayn reached out a shook the mans hand as firmly as he could

“Good! A good firm hand shake is always a good sign. Now come on son and I’ll show you to your seat”

Zayn glanced quickly up at Louis with wide eyes begging him to stay and take him away but Louis couldn’t do that. He had he’s own class to take. So with a quick wave and a stern look from Mr Higgins Louis was on his way. 

Liam like his new teacher. She wasn’t like the other teachers. She didn’t yell. She didn’t make him do hard stuff he didn’t understand and she certainly didn’t threaten him. In fact instead she made jokes that made him laugh, helped him with the hard stuff and let him do what he wanted. Liam also like his new friend. At least he hoped he could call Andy his friend. Andy liked to talk… a lot. He told Liam all about school and how he hated doing work but loved break and lunch time. He made Liam excited about break time. So when the bell finally rand, Andy and Liam jumped up and were at the front of the queue to leave the room. With football in hand and a dismissive nod from Mrs Teasdale they sprinted out to the playground

Zayn didn’t like his new teacher. He was like every other teacher. He tried to make him do work, yelled when he didn’t do it and just didn’t understand. Just like every other teacher he had ever had. As for friends there were going as well as his school work. The other kids laughed at him when he told Mr Higgins he didn’t know what he was doing. They laughed at him when he couldn’t read from the book on his turn and they laughed harder he was yelled at. Eventually the bell rang for break and man Zayn couldn’t wait to get out of that classroom

Except the moment Zayn left that classroom he wished he was back in it. One of the boy’s in his class, Max George, pushed past him as they left the classroom causing Zayn to nearly fall which only made the other boy laugh at him. Out on the playground, Zayn searched for Liam but in the process stumbled across Max’s ‘patch’

“Oi, new boy, what do you think you’re doing!” He shouted upon spotting Zayn. 

Zayn squaffed and ignored him, turning round to go back the way he had come, when a hand grabbed hold of his uniform and yanked him back

“I said what do you think you’re doing!” Max yelled again tossing Zayn to the ground

Zayn sized Max up his was a big guy but not as big as some of the other kids he had gone to school with. Max glared down at him looking as fierce as a puppy with his gang of young boys around him

“Think you’re a hard lad being the new kid? Well we’ve heard all about you. About what a freak you are. Not that you can’t tell from just looking at you. My dad told me about people like you. Niggers he called you. You come over here and you steal our stuff” Max spat at Zayn at his point, “Pathetic. But you know what’s even more pathetic? The fact that you’re such a freak that not even you’re scally assed parents wanted you!”

Zayn shot up like a gun and punched Maz right in the face just as Louis walked around the corner. Louis was in such shock he couldn’t speak instead he saw how the rest of the boy’s pounced on Zayn throwing him to the ground and beginning to kick and hit at him.

“Oi! Stop it the lot of you!” He shouted loudly diving forward

His shouts attracted the attention of Mr Higgins who soon was helping pull Zayn and Max off each other

“Let me go!” Zayn shouted scrambling in Louis’s arms, “Let me show him how ‘pathetic’ my kind our” Zayn spat

“What and show me what it’s like to unloved! You’re nothing but an orphan! No one cares about you!” Max shouted trying to get out of Mr Higgins arms

The rest of the boy’s stood and watched denying any part they had in what happened. 

“Right the lot of you, Head masters office!” Louis shouted and when no one mouthed Mr Higgins took over

“NOW!” And like that they scampered, “As for you two, you can come to my room” 

Zayn, Louis and Max followed the older man. Zayn and Max with their heads hung low and Louis with furious steps. Once they reached Mr Higgins room he made Max stand outside so they could talk to Zayn first. For a while Louis just stared at Zayn as he sat at the front of the room while Mr Higgins kept Max outside warning him not to move a muscle. Zayn couldn’t look up. Couldn’t look up and see the disappointment in Louis’s face. He had messed up. Louis and Harry were going to hate him and kick him out. He knew it.

“Zayn…” Louis began running a hand through his hair in stress, “What happened?”

“Nothing” Zayn mumbled not looking up

“Huh, that’s not what it looked like to me when I saw you punch that kid in the face” Louis said angrily his mood already soured by his own classes carry on this morning

“I punched him” Was all Zayn said

“Yeah I know that. I want to know why?”

“Felt like it”

“Zayn” Louis hissed

Mr Higgins entered the room at this point with a stern look. 

“Louis you better sit down” was all he said

“Why what’s happened?”

“Max told me everything Zayn”

What Zayn didn’t know was that after an interrogation from Mr Higgins, Max had dissolved in tears and told him everything

“What to tell us your side of the story?” Mr Higgins questioned

“I punched him” was Zayn’s reply again

“Why?”

“Felt like it”

Mr Higgins seemed taken a back by his response

“Zayn, Max told me why I just need to hear you say it”

Zayn mumbled something still not able to look up

“What was that Zayn?” Louis asked

“I said it made fun of my race and… and, said that my parents never wanted me”

Louis shot up out of chair making Zayn jump back in fear as he watched in wide eyes as Louis stormed round the desk

“That brat! Wait to I get my God dam hands on him!” Louis shouted as Zayn whimpered in fear

“Mr Tomlinson! Louis!” Mr Higgins shouted grabbing hold of Louis, “Think about this. He’s a kid. Stupid thing and he will be punished”

“Yeah with a detention or something stupid! You heard what he said! How the hell is that justice!” Louis shouted

“Mr Tomlinson you need to calm down you’re scarring Zayn, your son” 

Louis spun round to see Zayn whimpering at his desk. He sucked in a breath. What was he doing? He was meant to be the adult here. 

“Oh God Zayn, it’s okay” Louis told him coming close to him, “I’m sorry I scared you” He said softly

Zayn looked up and although he had calmed he still had fear in his eyes

“You know what Max said isn’t true. None of it. Your parents did want you but bad stuff happened and I understand. I was in your position once. And I can promise you one day you’ll understand too” By now Zayn was crying

“But they took me away and mummy never came to get me” Zayn whimpered suddenly sounding like a young boy

“Louis I’m going to ring Harry get him to come pick Zayn up” Mr Higgins said and he soon left the room with a nod from Louis

Harry and Niall had, had a good day. After Niall had a nap he seemed to come out of his strange mood and was happy enough to help Harry out in the studio. Harry let him explore but never leave the room with out him and gradually the young boy softened up to the young ladies that cooed over him and brought him juice and biscuits. Niall liked it here. Everyone was nice to him but he missed Zayn and Liam. He wanted them to come back. Suddenly a thought struck him. What if they left him like his mum and dad. He sucked in a breath and began to cry. And not the quiet cry that he usually had no he had already broke his promise there was no harm now. He full on bawled his eyes out loudly and messily

The moment Harry heard it he was on his feet storming into the room. He had expected on of the girls to be annoying him and instead he found him sitting in the middle of the room alone crying

“Niall buddy” Harry cooed lifting the boy into his arms, “What happened?” 

Harry hadn’t expected a reply and was surprised when Niall began to mumble through his tears. Not wanting to push the boy Harry just nodded he’s head and held him close as he cried

“I know, I know” He cooed gentle

The door opened and Harry glared untill he saw it was Miss Danielle, the daughter of his boss

“Sorry, I heard him crying. Is he okay?” She asked gentle

“I don’t know” Harry said after a pause with a sigh, “He’s been in a weird mood all day. One moment he’s speaking for the first time next he’s as silent and reluctant as ever only to turn round and do this”

“I hope you don’t mind but when I was on my break I got him this” Danielle said shyly holding out a blue bear in her hand, “I saw it in a shop window and I just thought…. you know what he probably has loads I’ll just-“

“No! It’s great! We haven’t really had time to get these things. We were meant only to be getting Liam whose six but well… obviously things changed”

Harry took the bear off her and held it in front of Niall

“Hey Niall look at this. Look what Danielle brought you” Niall looked up at it with wide eyes

“Hello Niall” Harry said pretending to be the bear and moving it about, “How are you today”

Niall stared wildly at the bear before looking up to Harry. Soon he was reaching out for the bear wiggling his fingers. When Harry brought it closer to him he gripped it tightly staring at it before cuddling it to him and sticking his thumb in his mouth. Danielle awed as she watched the young boy cuddle into Harry.

“You know, I help out in this day care down the road, you should bring Niall to it sometime” She said

“Ah, I don’t know, he’s still pretty shy” Harry replied looking sadly at her

“Well think about it and let me know. Can’t be easy keeping an eye on him here”

With that she left leaving Harry to wonder what on earth was up with Niall today. That’s when he’s phone rang. With in minutes of the call he was racing down the halls and into the reception where he shouted to Danielle, who was chatting to the receptionist that there had been an incident at the school and he had to go. With that he was running to his car, strapping Niall in and racing off

“Louis!” Harry called as he spotted his husband standing in the hall

Louis looked up with a sigh of relief at the sound of his voice and immediately began to tell him what had happened. Unlike Louis Harry was a bot calmer about it all and only wanted to know how Zayn was. Together they went to the classroom to gather him and decided they might as well take Liam out too and just all go home. Liam seemed slightly reluctant to go but was happy to see Louis and Harry had in fact come back for him

An hour later they where all cuddled up on the couch together drinking hot chocolate and watching Nemo… again. 

“Harry?” Zayn asked quietly from under his arm

“Yeah” Harry whispered back aware of the others sleeping around him, including Louis

“Where are my parents”

Harry froze. How do you tell a seven year old boy that his parents are dead. So Harry told him just like Louis had told him his were dead all those years ago

“They’re up in sky watching you”

“Why?”

“Because they love you so much they never want to miss anything that happens you”

“Really” Zayn asked with wide innocent eyes

“Yeah really” Harry smiled gentle at him as he watched the boys face break into a grin

For the first time Zayn didn’t feel like he had been abandoned because he was worthless. For once he felt like he was special and that’s why that night before he went to bed he looked out his bedroom window, up at the stars and smiled because he could of sworn one of them just winked at him

“Night mum, night dad”


	7. Chapter 7

The week had just seemed to get slower and slower for Louis and Harry. Both boy’s where back at work now while the boys where back at school except Niall who continued to go to work with Harry. But what was making the week slow was Zayn and he’s moods. After the first week of living with Harry and Louis all the boy’s seemed to have settled in with them but now it seemed all that hard work had gone to waste. 

Zayn was coming home in moods. Getting up in moods. Just always in a mood. Not even Liam and Niall seemed to be able to cheer him up. Of course this then had a knock on effect on everyone else. Harry and Louis were stressing out feeling like they weren’t doing a good enough job, Liam and Niall were becoming quieter not wanting to get Harry and Louis’s way and as well as that trying not to anger Zayn. 

Things weren’t going great to say the least.

Yet in Zayn’s eyes he had a reason. He didn’t mean to be grumpy but between the lack of sleep and the feeling of not being needed he just wasn’t coping to well. By the time Friday came around no one was more gratefully than Zayn. Until he felt the dampness surrounding him. 

For a moment he couldn’t do anything. Paralysed in fear surrounded in his own urine soaked bedsheets. He lay wide eyes and open mouthed as panic rushed through him. 

“Zayn! Time to get up!” Louis shouted through his bedroom door making him jump

He stared at his door praying that Louis didn’t come in. Once he heard the footsteps continuing on down to Liam’s room he let out a breath. He hoped out of bed to be faced with the problem of what to do now. Figuring no body would notice if he just throw the duvet over the bed, hiding the wet patch. The he looked down at his pyjamas before peeling them off and throwing them under the before putting on is uniform. 

Louis looked up when he heard Zayn coming down the stairs and did a double take when he saw the boy who hated school so much had got himself dressed for the first time.

“Zayn… well done. Getting dressed all by yourself! Good job mate” Louis decided praise was better than questioning. 

At the table a beady eyed Liam was already starting on his breakfast when Zayn hoped up beside him.

“What would you like this morning?” Louis asked in a far to cheery voice for the morning, Zayn decided

“I’m not hungry” Zayn mumbled not able to look Louis in the eyes when he knew there was soiled sheets in his room

“Don’t be silly mate. You gotta eat something. Need to be nice in strong for school” Louis smiled setting a plate of toast done in front of Zayn

Zayn glared down at it for a moment before picking it up and chewing. Louis looked on with a sigh. Today he would talk to Mr Higgins. He needed to find out what was going on. 

“Louis…?” Liam said quietly in that nervous voice he took up when asking questions

“Yes Liam?”

“Where’s Harry and Niall? They’re going to be late” Liam worried

“Oh no, don’t worry. Harry has the day off today so I thought I’d let them have a lie in before I get them to drive us to school” Louis smiled and got a answering grin from Liam as he sat down with his own breakfast.

Zayn wondered why he couldn’t have a day off if Harry got one.

Liam went to grab his juice but ended up knocking his bowl to the floor. He looked up wide eyed and tearful as Louis stood

“Sorry! Sorry! I’m so sorry!” Liam cried

Zayn went to reach out to him and hold him close but Louis got there first. Zayn looked on and Louis grabbed Liam into a hug telling him it was okay. He looked on as Liam clung to Louis… Louis not him. When did he miss that happening. 

By the time they had all got to the school Zayn’s mood was even worse. During the car journey he had been made to watch on as Harry and Louis had Niall in peels off laughter… something he had never managed. He watched as Liam hugged Harry close and let him kiss the top of his head before they said goodbye. He didn’t get a hug. 

Class itself was even worse. Since people know knew that he lived with Louis, or Mr Tomlinson, as they all called if, they tended to stay clear of him. So just like every other day he walked in with his head down to sit at the back of the class. Gradually the other kids, who had been chatting outside, filled into the class soon followed by Mr Higgins and soon Zayn’s personal hell started. 

Liam mean while was telling his new best friend all about Zayn.

“He’s super cool” Liam babbled, “He knows everything and he’s seven!”

“Wow! That’s so cool!” Andy replied in awe, “Can I meet him some day?”

Liam thought about it for a moment before nodding

“Okay but you gotta act super cool too” Liam finished before going back to his picture of Zayn in a superman outfit. 

“Mr Higgins!” Louis called down the corridor, running after the man.

“Louis, good I was looking for you” Louis froze

“Is everything okay?” He asked suddenly paniced

“Oh everything’s fine, just wondered if I could talk to you about Zayn”

“Of course, my room is free” Louis nodded, leading the man back to his classroom. 

“So what’s the problem?” Louis asked when he was seated at his desk

“In Zayn’s adoption records was there anything about… learning problems?” Mr Higgins asked delicately 

“Not that I was aware off, what are you trying to say Paul?” Louis asked taking off his glasses and running a hand over his face

“I see. Well sometimes kids in care, there teachers don’t really… care. They’ll pass them just so they won’t get landed with them the next year. That would explain why it isn’t on his records” 

“What’s not on his records?” Louis asked confused and getting annoyed at the lack of sense he was getting

“I think Zayn might be dyslexic. As well as that he’s at least a year behind in his academic studies if his work is anything to go by” Paul sighed

“Dyslexic? How do you know?” Louis sat forward as Paul pulled out some work from the file he was holding. 

“This is some work I asked him to do?” Louis looked over it with scrunched eyebrows. As well as that I asked him to read out in class the other day and he could barely pronounce half the words and it was a book that someone in the year below should have bee able to read with ease”

Louis frowned and the work in his hand. It was messy and half the words didn’t make sense. 

“What do you suggest we do?” Louis sighed

“I think we need to talk to the head. See if she’ll let him go down a year” Paul said calmly gathering up his stuff

“Hold him back a year! You can’t be serious! He’s only just getting settled! What kind of effect do you think this will have on him” Louis said outraged

“That’s the thing Mr Tomlinson. He isn’t settling. He refuses to do his work. He has no friends and the other kids dislike him. At least if we drop him a year he’ll be with Liam. I also suggest that I start extra work with him for tutoring him. Now if you don’t mind I have a class to teach and so do you” Paul said as he left the room

Louis dropped to his seat with a sigh as his own class began to pour back into the room. It was only 11.30 and he’s head was already banging. 

Zayn watched from afar as Liam laughed loudly with his head thrown back. Zayn had never seen Liam laugh like that. It used to be only Zayn that could make Liam laugh. Zayn had figured since he was having such a bad time at school surely Liam was having a worse time. He had to be. He was younger than Zayn

Yet when Zayn rounded the corner to the younger kids playground he found Liam playing catch with a young boy with a man of hair. They were laughing and dancing around each other. Not a frown in sight. It didn’t even look like Liam missed Zayn. Liam used to always need Zayn but not any more. No one needed Zayn any more.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Zayn counted down as the clock ticked closer to three o’clock. He couldn’t wait to get out of this place. The moment the bell rang he was up on his feet, bag over his shoulder and racing for the door.

“Mr Malik, I need you to stay behind after class please” Zayn groaned as Mr Higgins words halted him

He watched as the other kids bustled out past him, some sniggering at him, other’s ‘accidentally’ bumping into him and some even point blank ignored him. He didn’t know what was worse. 

“You need to go to the headmasters office, me and your father will meet you there” Mr Higgins said barely looking up from his work

“He’s not my father” Zayn hissed but made his way to the headmasters office anyway. 

Once he had reached the door labelled Headmistress Flack he stood outside awkwardly wondering wither he should go in or not. Just as he decided to knock on the door it opened to reveal Louis. 

“There you are Zayn” He sighed looking rather flustered

See Louis’s day hadn’t got much easier after Mr Higgins had left. In fact if anything it got about ten times worse. He had spent most of the day yelling at his rowdy class who seemed reluctant to calm down, resulting in a sore throat that would no doubt last for days. On top of that at lunch time he had gotten a call from Harry, who had been cleaning the house during Niall’s nap and found a pair of damp pyjamas under an already soiled bed. But looking down at Zayn now he knew it would be best to wait so he and Harry could talk to him. The poor lad probably had loads on his mind already.

“Ah you’re already here Mr Tomlinson” said Mr Higgins coming around the corner

“All ready?” Mrs Flack asked sticking her head aroud the door, “Why don’t you come in Zayn. I think we all need to talk” She said in a gentle yet stern voice that had Zayn quivering

He looked up to Zayn with wide eyes. Had he done something wrong? What if they made him leave? Louis and Harry would hate him! They would send him away and he would never to be able to see Liam and Niall again!

“Come on now Zayn” Mr Higgins said entering the office followed by Louis. 

Zayn stood back for a moment or too before deciding he might as well get this over with. Louis and Harry probably hated him already and he hated to think what they would think if they ever found his soiled bedsheets and pyjamas. 

“Why don’t you take a seat Zayn” The headmistress said pointing to the seat next to Louis while Mr Higgins lurked at the back of the office, “Now, Mr Higgins has been telling me you’ve been struggling quite a bit in class”

“I’m sorry. I swear I’ll try harder. I’ll do extra work. Anything! Please just don’t make me leave!” Zayn cried as tears welled up in his eyes

“Oh Zayn!” Louis said reaching out for the boy, “No one’s going to make you leave” he said as he held the shaking boy close

“Promise?”

“Of course not” The headmistress said, “We want to help you out Zayn okay. So here’s what we are going to do. Louis here has booked an appointment for you to go get your eyes checked-“

“Why?” Zayn asked confused

“Don’t interupt Zayn. It’s just to make sure everything is alright” Louis said softly

“And then we are going to move you into Liam class see if you work better in that class-“

“But Liam’s younger than me!” Zayn whinned

“Yes but it might help you Zayn. Didn’t you say you would do anything” The headmistress questioned, Zayn just nodded his head in reply

“As well as that I want you to get extra tutoring from Mr Higgins so he can help you with you’re reading or writing. I think with all that we’ll have you back up to speed in no time! How does that sound” Mrs Flack finished with a smile

“So I won’t have to leave?” Zayn questioned in a small voice

“Ever.” Louis promised.

That night Harry and Louis planned to sit down and talk with Zayn but they knew they had to be delicate about. The had decided it would be best to get the boy alone and talk to him as questioning him in front of the other two would no doubt leave him feeling embarrassed and dejected. Two things they didn’t want. After a lot of questioning on Zayn’s part they explained about dyslexia and told him it was easily solved which seemed to calm his worried but yet the rest of the night was spent watching him seemingly on edge.

Dinner past quickly and the boy’s settled down to watch a movie. Half way through Niall was put to bed and shortly later Liam. Zayn watched as the smiled gently down at the two boys and seemed to coo over them at any available moment. It left him with a twisted feeling in his gut. He wanted that. It was while the two older boy’s where putting Liam to bed that Zayn cuddled down further in the sofa. He didn’t mean to doze off but then again he didn’t mean to do a lot of things lately. 

“Should we wake him?” Louis questioned upon him and Harry finding Zayn curled up fast asleep on the sofa

“No, he’s exhausted” Harry replied

“Yeah, we can talk tomorrow” Louis nodded

“We have to talk tomorrow”

Soon everyone was tucked up in bed, sleeping peacefully. It was around two in the morning when Harry stirred, always the light sleeper. At first he thought it was maybe a cat or a dog that woke him but as the silence settled around him again he heard it, the tell tale sobbing. It quickly untangled himself from Louis’s arms and raced down the hall, straight into Zayn’s room.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” The young boy sobbed from his position, sitting on the floor.

Harry looked closely and saw that Zayn’s pyjamas were soaking and sticking to him. He’s bed spread had a damp wet patch in the middle of it and there was the unmistakable smell of urine in the room

“Oh baby” Harry sighed walking over to the young boy.

“I’m sorry” The boy said again as Harry stroaked his back trying to calm him

“Shush, it’s not your fault. Accidents happen remember?” Harry send gently, “What do you say we take you into Louis and get you cleaned up?”

“No, please! He’ll be angry” Zayn sobbed harder pushing his fists into his eyes

“Don’t be silly love! Of course he won’t! Louis will get you all nice and cleaned up and I’ll get your bed sorted and you can spend the night with me and Lou, yeah?”

Zayn nodded his head and sniffed again as the tears slowly began to stop

“There you go. Want me to lift you?” Harry asked softly

Again Zayn nodded but this time he held up his arms for Harry to lift him which he did in a quick swoop. It felt weird for Zayn to be held by someone usually he was the one doing the holding. He didn’t tense in Harry’s arms like he expected and instead wrapped his small legs tightly around Harry’s waist and arms around his neck and couldn’t resit burring his head in Harry’s neck when the older man’s strong arms tightened around him, not caring for his damp pyjamas. 

He carried the tanned boy into the master bedroom where Louis was already sitting up straight, light on and glassed perched on his nose. Once he had heard Harry getting up he knew to expect someone joining them in bed tonight. Harry was a softy like that. However he hadn’t be expecting it to be Zayn so his eyes widened comically at the sight of the boy held in Harry’s arms.

“Hey Zayn buddy, what happened?” He asked going to take the boy off Harry

He watched as the young boy’s grip tightened around his husband as he began to cry harder and Harry mouthed he was wet

“Shush Zayn you’re okay” Harry mumbled sitting down on the bed beside Louis so he could see to the young boy

“Why don’t you tell us what happened yeah?”

“No one wanted me no more. Everyone had someone to look after them but me. You were going to make me go back to the bad people and they were going to hurt me again and I was so scared” Zayn hiccuped as he clung with one hand in Harry’s top and the other in Louis’s 

“OH Zayn, that is never going to happen! I promise! I am never going to make you go back to those people ever! And as for no one wanting you, I will always want you. I will always look after you and cuddle you and kiss you if that’s what you want” Louis cried, tears welling up in his eyes as he pulled the young boy closer into a tight hug

He knew exactly what had happened the young boy. Foster parents never where the nicest people. 

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up yeah?” Harry said softly as he rubbed the boy’s back

Not waiting for an answer Louis lifted the boy into his arms, smiled when he positioned himself as he had done on Harry, and carried him into their en-suite bathroom. Harry meanwhile went back to Zayn’s room to change the bedding. 

“Want me to help you out?” Louis asked the quivering boy who stood in front of him as he ran the bath

Zayn seemed to think about it for a moment contemplating what he really did want and not what he was used to. Soon he was nodding his head shyly and Louis was shuffling forward on his knees

“Lift your arms for me” Louis soft voice travelled around the room as Zayn obyed and Louis lifted his top over his head

Next keep his bottoms and pants and Louis knew not to bat an eye when the younger boy made an attempt to cover himself with his hand

“I’m going to lift you into that bath, that okay?” Louis asked again 

As Zayn nodded again, Louis hooked his arms under the boy and lifted him gentle into that bath. At first he recoiled against the touch of water against his feet and let out a whimper but Louis just continued to lower him down as the young boy clung to him. Eventually Zayn was standing in the bath, hands wrapped tight around Louis’s top. Louis could tell there was no point in forcing him to sit so instead took a wash cloth to clean the boy off. Not once did he let go off Louis and not once did Louis make him. Fear was a scary thing and one should be handled with care with afraid. 

“They… they used to force me” Zayn mumbled as Louis washed his back

“Mm,” Louis replied not sure where he was going

“They would push me right under the water” Zayn continued as tremors ran through him, “Then they would hold me and not let me up…”

“Let’s get you out yeah?” Louis said plucking the near sobbing boy out of the water and on to the bath mat. 

The moment he was out of the water he seemed to relax slightly and allowed Louis to bundle him in a towel before carrying him back into the bedroom. Harry was waiting there with a pair of fresh pyjamas and a smile which soon turned to a grin with Zayn gave a cautious smile back. The two older boys helped Zayn redress pampering him with attention to the point Zayn’s head was spinning. Then again that could have been exhaustion Harry thought as he saw the clock read three in the morning. The three of them clambered into the giant bed and cuddled up, Zayn in the middle and Harry and Louis wrapped round him. He let out a content sigh as he buried his head into Louis’s chest and let arms tighten around him

“You know, I know foster carers aren’t very nice but I promise you that you’re with me and Harry for the long run and I swear we will never ever hurt you, lay a hand on you or throw you out” Louis mumbled to the half asleep boy, “Cause we love you. We want to make you feel special and hug you lots and look after you cause we love you”


	8. Chapter 8

Things were looking up. It had been six months since Liam, Zayn and Niall had been adopted by Louis and Harry and with winter beginning to set in things couldn’t have been better. Sure Niall still wasn’t talking, Liam was still wetting the bed and Zayn was still struggling. Things were getting better and that was all that mattered.

After that first week at school things had changed. Zayn had got his eyes tested that weekend and even though he had cried Harry and still gripped his hand tightly and told him it was going to be okay. Of course Zayn had needed special glasses and had been upset pretty bad that once again he was the odd one out. He had been moody for hours before Louis had pointed out he wore glasses too. Zayn felt a bet better at that and really Louis didn’t mind wearing his glasses a bit more to make Zayn happy. Harry certainly didn’t mind. 

Zayn had also been moved down a class into Liam’s and sure at first Max George had made fun of him but Zayn didn’t care. Max couldn’t get him on the little ones playground. Plus he had Andy and his friends to look after him. Yup that’s right, for once in his life Zayn had friends and he could never have been happier. Harry and Louis of course noticed a big change in his attitude. He was more confident now, less stressed and the moods were much less. Even his school work was getting better with the help of Mr Higgins who Zayn had learned wasn’t as scary as he had first thought. In fact soon Tuesdays and Thursdays had become his favourite days cause it meant spending time with Mr Higgins helping him through all his hard work. Seeing the proud smiles on Harry and Louis’s faces whenever Mr Higgins told them how well Zayn was doing just made hi day.

Liam was also doing well. He was able to show his brother off to everyone every day now he was in the same class as him. Plus Zayn never minded playing with him when the other kids wouldn’t. He didn’t even care that Zayn had got in trouble a couple of time cause he had hit one of the kids picking on him. In fact he idolised him more for that. Although Liam liked school his favourite part of the day was getting home to cuddle on the couch with everyone, watch a movie and have a fruit snack (No sweets till after dinner). He had long ago decided that he liked Louis and Harry very much. They had even let him stay in with Zayn if he was having a bad and soon Harry had asked him if he would like to share a room with Zayn. Of course he said yes. Zayn didn’t seem to mind too much either. Soon the nightmares were fading away. The bed wetting was still going but with the support he was getting from his new family for once he didn’t feel so embarrassed. 

Niall on the other hand wasn’t making much progress. He was yet to utter another word after the incident at the school and although he still mumbled the odd time and laughed a lot there was no words formed. Harry and Louis were becoming increasingly worried and even took him to the doctors although they could do nothing but assure them he was as healthy as a three year old should be and maybe a bit shy. They had started potting training him which was going well enough but he was still in diapers full time not being able to tell Louis and Harry when he did need to go. 

Harry and Louis were doing there best but it was hard. After the incident with Zayn the boy’s had been trying to make sure that they treated all of them equally, making sure all of them got the attention and love they needed. However sometimes this was more difficult than usual

Today was one of those days. 

For the first time in the 6 months that the by’s had come to live with Harry and Louis, Harry woke to the sound of silence. No one but Louis was in his bed, he couldn’t here the TV playing downstairs and he had that horrible feeling in his stomach telling him something was wrong. 

He quickly untangled himself from Louis, who had taken to wrapping himself around him in the cold nights, and made his way out of the bed. He made sure to pull on a jumper and a pair of sweats to try and chase away the chill that had filled the room. From the bed he could hear Louis grumble at the cold but Harry reluctantly turned his back from the warm bed and made his way through the house. 

The moment he stepped into Liam and Zayn’s room he immediately knew what was wrong. Both boys were in their separate beds, a sure sign something was up, covers thrown around them, pyjamas tangled up, red face and panting. 

“Oh God” Harry moaned running towards the closest bed, containing Liam

As he reached the bed he heard a whine come from the young boys mouth as he looked up at him with a flush faced and wide eyes. Harry gentle ran his fingers through the sweaty boys face.

“Heya buddy” He said calmly trying to sooth the boy

“Don’t feel good” Liam mumbled back with a frown 

“I know baby, think you might be sick” Liam let out a sob at this and Harry hurriedly tried to calm him back down

“Don’t want to die” Liam mumbled around his sobs

“Don’t think it’s that sever” Harry chuckled softly smiling down at the sick boy

“Feels like it” A new voice said and Harry spun around to see Zayn staring at him from his bed

At some point while Harry had to caring for Liam Zayn had rolled onto his side and was looking slightly worse off than before. Just as Harry went to go to him, his eyes widened and he gripped his stomach as he began to throw up over the side of his bed, sobs following slightly after

“Louis!” Harry called down the hall as he ran towards Zayn

From the other room Louis had jumped up at the sound of the panic in Harry’s voice and ran into the younger boys rooms only to be meet with the stench of vomit

“Oh God” Louis repeated Harry’s earlier words as he took in the room around him

Harry was dragging a sobbing Zayn, who was still clutching his stomach, into the bathroom and Liam was staring queasily at the vomit on the floor. Not wanting to have to clear up two boys sick, Louis quickly went to Liam and lifted him up. The moment he did he gasped at the heat coming off the young boy

“Oh dear, we really aren’t well today are we” Louis whispered as Liam tucked his head into Louis’s neck as he shook his head

“Lou, I think we should give them a cold bath” He heard Harry’s voice coming from the bathroom, were he was still tending to Zayn

“Right, I’ll run it in our en-suit and then they can sleep in our room while we clean” Louis called back as quietly as possible so as not to startle Liam. When he said ‘we clean’ really he meant Harry. There was no way he could deal with… vomit. 

So half an hour later when Harry and Louis were drying off the shivering boys from their cold bath, Louis explained his excuse

“I’ll go check on Niall while you clean up” He smirked at Harry who gave him a wide eyed look

“Louis!” Harry moaned helping Zayn into one of his tops, Zayn said he would be less warm in them but the boy’s had a sneaking suspicion that it was more for comfort but they weren’t bout to argue with the poorly boy. 

“You’re just annoyed you didn’t come up with it first” Louis chuckled as he lifted a re dressed Liam, pull up and Louis’s top included, into his arms

By now the two young boys were exhausted again and although their temperature had gone slightly they were still very warm but sleep was slowly getting the better of them

“What do you say, you two boy’s go crawl into that big bed over there and I’ll go get you some medicine, yeah?” Harry asked placing a kiss to Zayn’s forehead as he wobbled on the spot

Both boy’s let out a positive noise and with a sweet smile Louis and Harry tucked the two boy’s into the bed were the quickly feel into a light slumber.

And that was that. Harry spent the day looking after Zayn and Liam while Louis tended to Niall downstairs as far away from the sickins as possible. One was bad enough, two was a nightmare but three, that would be too much.

“come on Nialler you gotta eat up” Louis begged, sitting in front of Niall’s highchair trying to fed him toast 

Niall wasn’t too happy about the setup and would have rather been with his other daddy and the boys. So instead of eating his toast like Louis wanted hi kept his mouth shut and stared up at Louis with big, blue, hurt eyes.Louis let out a sigh and set the toast down in front of Niall. If he wanted the toast he would eat the toast. Louis told himself as he made himself a cup of tea

“I don’t get it Nialler” Louis sighed looking over at the boy who was still staring at him with those eyes, “You love banana on toast”

Louis continued to watch Niall as he made his tea. Not once did the young boy look down at his toast and if you knew Niall you knew this wasn’t right. At first Louis had thought he was sick but upon checking his temperature he found he was as healthy as could be. 

“Tell you what,” Louis started as he stirred his tea, “You eat your toast and then we’ll go see daddy Harry, yeah?” At the sound of Harry’s name Niall immediately perked up and began waving his hands to get Louis to lift him

Louis let out a chuckle and turned to get rid of the teabag. From behind him Niall let out a whimper at the lack of Harry and when Louis turned around he found those big sad eyes where back

“Eat your toast first” Louis warned him with a raised eyebrow 

Niall glared at him before picking up his toast and eating it as fast as he could. Soon he was eating it out of hunger rather than need to see Harry

“I knew you were hungry” Louis smirked resulting in a bit of toast flying his way.

A couple of hours later, Harry had come down the stairs, only for Niall to throw himself at him. Harry allowed the boy to be carried around with him as he went about making some dry toast for Zayn and Liam. By the time it came to setting the young boy down, Niall had looked up at him with heartbreakingly sad eyes, that begged Harry not to leave him but he had too. Liam and Zayn needed him. So Niall was passed back over to Louis. 

”Come on Nialler me and you will watch the Lion King, yeah?” Louis told him but he was more interested at staring at the stairs waiting for Harry, Liam and Zayn to run down them and join him. They never did.

It was around half four, just after Niall’s unsuccessful nap, that it all kicked off

“Louis!” Came Harry’s desperate shout from upstairs for the second time that day

Louis looked up the stairs where he could hear Harry frantically moving about, and back down to Niall, who was starring at him with big sad eyes begging him not to leave, and back to the stairs again. Louis let out one final sigh before he stood up from where he was helping Niall colour

“Okay Nialler” He said as he stood, “You stay down here and colour,” Fire guard in place, “And I’ll be right back,” There was one quick kiss to the top of Niall’s head before Louis was sprinting up the stairs to join his husband. 

Niall looked around the room in a panic. He’d been left all alone. Everyone was gone. His picture on the floor in front of him caught his eye. It was meant to be a picture of all of them together but even three year old Niall knew it was no master piece. Maybe if he made it look pretty they would all come back. Maybe it would make them love him again.

Blue for the sky, green for the grass, red for the flo- just as Niall went to pick up the red crayon a bang went off to his right when the fire spit out a spark. It hit of the guard before tumbling back into the fire. But the harm had been done. Niall couldn’t take his eyes off the fire. It was so bright, so captivating, so familiar.

Flashback

“Bobby, Bobby, wake up!” Maura, the wife of Bobby Horan, whisper-shouted in a panic, “Bobby you gotta wake up!” 

“What’s wrong Maura,” A groggy Bobby mumbled, still half asleep

“Bobby, someone is in the house!” at the Bobby’s eyes flew open

“Don’t be silly Maura. The police told us we were safe here”

“Someone is in the house Bobby, I swear it!” Maura continued beginning to get up out of the bed

“Maura stop that!” Bobby warned as he watched his wife pull on her dressing gown and walk to the door, “you aren’t going out there if there is someone in the house. I’ll go, you stay here” Bobby mumbled finally getting up from the bed

He quickly pulled on his dressing gown while his wife looked on, as she bit her lip in worry. Then he heard it the unmistakable sound of someone stepping on the doggy floorboard near the kitchen. Just as Bobby’s hand touched the doorhandle, the shrill beeping of the fire alarm went off. Bobby spun round, wide eyed to face his frightened wife.

“Maura, go get Niall and stay in there!” He shouted over the noise as he ran out the door

“Bobby!” Maura called after him

There was no reply as she ran towards her two year olds nursery. Inside, little Niall Horan was crying at the shrill noise that had woken him from his slumper

“It’s okay baby, come on. Sh now. You gotta stay quiet for mama okay?” His mother whispered into his ear as she held him tight against her chest, “That’s right baby no sounds, no sounds” 

From downstairs, Maura could hear the sounds of a struggle and when there was a particular loud thumb she let out a whimper. There was still no sign of her husband. She knew what she would have to do.

“Okay Nialler.” She said gently as she laid her son back into his cot, “Mama has to go check on daddy, okay. So you’re going to stay up here and be real quiet and mama will be back in no time, yeah?” 

She kissed the top of her sons head as a tear ran down her cheek.

“Mummy and daddy love you very much and don’t you ever forget that baby okay. I love you so much” and with that she was off leaving little Nialler all alone.

Niall was two but he understood. His mummy had left him and now he had to stay quiet or she wouldn’t come back. But the room was getting so hot! There was grey stuff clouding his vision and from under the door he could see the bright colours of fire licking at the walls. A cough rattled through him followed by a whimper and then a cry. He made a noise. He made a sound. Mummy wouldn’t come back now.

End of Flashback

 

Back upstairs Harry and Louis were finally getting the two of their eldest settled again. Turns out it was Liam this time that had thrown up but the smell had ended up making Zayn throw up as well which had left Harry panicked and nauseous. It was just as Harry was tucking Liam back into his bed when he heard the scream coming from downstairs.

Simultaneously Harry and Louis’s heads shot up towards the sound of it before turning to look at each other

“Niall” Louis suddenly whispered, eyes going wide and mouth slack as the screaming continued

All at once the two boys jumped over the beds and were running out the door and down the stairs. When the reached the living room the two of them stopped for a heart beat before running towards Niall

They found him huddled in a corner, tear stained cheeks and covering his eyes. Approaching him with caution, Harry bent down in front of him and touched the boys arm in an attempt to get his attention

“Nialler?” Niall flinched away from him and continued to cry and mumble in a way that was hard for him to understand

“Come on Nialler, what happened?” Harry asked softly not quite able to catch what he was saying

“Sowy, sowy, sowy. Mama pwease sowy” a soft voice whimpered making Louis and Harry’s eyes widen 

Harry reached out as fast as he could snatching the young child into his arms and holding him close to his chest as the young child continued to whimper.

“What happened Nialler, eh?” Louis asked stroaking the young childs hair as he sat down beside him and Harry on the floor

Niall began to mumble again but Louis caught the movement of his arm as it reached out to point at something behind them. Spinning around Louis found him pointing towards the fireplace where the fire was still roaring

“Oh God” Louis cried as he realised what he had done, “Oh Nialler! I’m so sorry, It’s all my fault” Louis reached two hands up to cover his face as the guilt began to tare through him

“Louis stop that! You have done nothing wrong. No one has done anything wrong,” Harry told him in a stern voice as he continued to hold a crying Niall, “Now what do you say you take Nialler back up to our room and I’ll bring us all some warm milk and tea yeah” Harry said gentle as he handed over Niall and racked a hand through both boys hairs.

At the feeling of his husbands, soothing, hand running through his arm, Louis nodded and pulled Niall closer to him

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good” Louis sniffed beginning to stand

“I thought so too,” Harry smiled as he too got up, “Love you”

“Wuv you” a quieter voice whispered back making Harry and Louis jump in surprise

Both boys looked down into Louis’s arms where a half asleep Niall was clinging to Louis’s top and blinking tiredly at him.

Yeah they weren’t just there yet and yeah they were all having a hard time but they were managing. Fighting demons took time and time was something Harry and Louis were going to give these boy’s. Time and love and that was all they could ask for.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

After last week’s sickness drama the boy’s were biding their time until Niall caught up with them. Harry warned Louis that it wasn’t a good idea to let Niall in the bed with the two sickens. He warned Louis that Niall without a doubt would catch whatever bug they’d gotten. Harry warned him but Louis was persistent they weren’t going to leave Niall alone again, especially not near a fire, especially not since he had finally spoken a few words at last. So the five of them had cuddled in the big bed, they’d got up the next day and everyone was as right as rain. The next day the same and so it continued, until exactly a week later.

“Zayn eat your breakfast please” Louis warned as he spun round the kitchen trying to get the kitchen cleaned from his attempt to make breakfast

Zayn looked up from his burnt toast at the breakfast bar with a stunned expression. Liam on the other hand was staring down at his own black toast wondering how on earth toast could get so black. Harry watched on with an amused expression as he watched his husbands attempts.

“Lou, why don’t you go check on Niall? I’ll sort this” Harry chuckled taking a step forward and wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Would you love? I haven’t heard Niall stir yet” Louis stated biting his lip

“I’ve got it” Harry moved Louis away from the grill with a quick kiss to his cheek and rubbed his shoulders trying to release some of the tension he knew he husband was harbouring.

“Love you” Louis mumbled to him

“Love you too” Harry replied as his husband began to walk away, “and hey, stop stressing. Everything went fine”

Harry of course was talking about the inspection they’d had from the adoption agency the previous day. He’d been positive it had gone pretty well, brilliantly even, but Louis seemed convinced that the look the woman had given him when he explained Niall was not yet talking was a bad sign. Add a day of worrying and a sleepless night and the only thing you were going to get was a very tense Lou.

“Sorry, I just can’t get that look she gave me out of my head” Louis sighed rubbing a hand over his face

“I promise you, everything is fine. No one is taking these three from us” Harry smiled gentle placing a kiss to his husband’s forehead, “Now go. Nialler’s probably hungry”

Louis chuckled as he said “When is that boy not hungry,” Before leaving the room and making his way to Niall’s nursery.

It wasn’t obvious when he walked into the room that something was wrong in fact the only thing that Louis noticed was how sweet Niall looked curled up staring at him through the bars in his crib.

“Hey little man” Louis cooed as he reached down into the crib to sweep Niall’s hair from his eyes, “You ready to get up?”

In answer Niall reached his chubby arms up to Louis making grabby hands to be lifted. Louis chuckled but complied to his wishes, lifting him up into his arms and swaying him gentle. Usually Niall would be looking around him with that excited twinkle in his eyes but not today. Instead he buried his head in Louis neck, holding tight to the fabric of Louis’s top. Putting it down to him being tired Louis cooed some more before taking him over to the changing table to get him changed and dressed. This was when Louis began to notice something was up. Usually Niall hated being changed and nearly always kicked up a fuss, kicking his legs and whining. Today, however, he’s just lying there staring up at Louis with wide blue eyes.

“Hm, what’s up with you buddy. Not like you to be this quiet” Louis mumbled looking worriedly down at the young boy

Niall blinked in reply before letting out a sigh and turning away from him. Louis looked back, shocked at the rejection he’d just received before a smirk came to his lips. He slowly rolled up Niall’s top before bending down and blowing a raspberry on his chubby belly. The sound made Louis break away laughing but he was the only one. Looking down at the toddler he was met with an unimpressed stare that had him looking away.

“Come on Nialler, what’s got into you today?” Louis asked with a frown as he picked a fully clothed Niall up and into his arms. Again Niall just tucked his head into Louis’s neck and held himself close.

Letting out a sigh Louis took him downstairs to the kitchen, passing Liam and Zayn who were cuddled in the living room watching cartoons.

“Good morning baby!” Harry greeted them as they walked into the kitchen. Niall didn’t acknowledge him and kept himself tuck into Louis

“Don’t know what’s got into him today” Louis mumbled prying Niall off him to place him in his high chair.

“Has he got a fever?” Harry asked reaching forward to rest his hand on Niall’s forehead but felt nothing.

“I thought maybe he was just tired but even then he’s usually cheery enough” Louis mumbled looking down at the young boy

Deciding he was just hungry Harry set Niall up with some banana on toast, his favourite. Not wanting to let him go when he knew something was wrong Louis had Niall sit on his knee at the table so he could keep a close eye on him. Usually when food was set down in front of Niall the toddler would engulf the food as quick as humanly possible. Not today though. Instead of eating as he normally would the toddler whined at the food but would not touch it. When he won’t so much as pick the food up, Louis did it for him first attempting to hand the food to him and then trying to feed it to him but neither attempt worked. In the end Niall let out a low whine and buried his head back in Louis’s shoulder

“What’s wrong with Niall?” Zayn asked from across the table with furrowed eyebrows

“Nothing baby, he just seems to be a bit out of sorts” Harry replied patting the young boy’s head

“Is he sick like me and Zayn were?” Liam asked quietly biting his lip

“We’re not sure. He doesn’t have a temperature like you two did. I think maybe we’ll just have a nice easy relaxing day yeah?” Louis asked lifting Niall up into his arms properly to cuddle him, “What do you say Nialler. Want to watch a movie?”

Harry looked on with a frown as the young boy made no attempt to communicate and just held tighter to Louis. There was obviously something wrong but they had no idea what.

Later that day, when they were all cuddled up on the sofa watching a movie Zayn began to grow more worried.

“Why won’t Niall play with us” He whined from where he was sitting on the floor with Liam

“He’s just not feeling well pet” Louis replied, now attempting to feed Niall a bottle to try and give him some sort of substance

“He’s not going to die is he” Louis looked up to see Zayn’s eye filled with tears and his bottom lip trembling

“Of course not sweetums! Why don’t you come up and give him a cuddle?” Harry suggested from beside Louis, where he was stroking Niall’s hair

Zayn scurried up onto the couch on Harry’s lap, careful not to jostle anyone and watched on uneasily. He began to reach out a hand to pet his young brother when the toddler suddenly jerked up and began to throw up what little milk Louis had gotten into him.

“Oh dear” Louis mumbled as he looked down at his vomit covered jeans

Zayn’s eyes had gone wide as he stared on in horror at the scene in front of him. Niall was crying as Louis tried to calm him down and Harry tried to clean him up. Liam had hidden himself in the corner trying to stay out of everyone’s way. It wasn’t until Niall let out a particularly loud screech that Zayn jumped into action. The first thing he did was grab hold of Niall and began to hit at Louis to get him off

“Leave him alone!” Zayn screeched over the commotion, “Get off him!” By now he was kicking and screaming still holding tightly onto Niall who was now crying even harder

“Zayn stop it! We’re just trying to help him!” Harry shouted it over it all as Louis attempted to defend himself and still keep hold of a struggling Niall

“No you’re not! You’re hurting him!” Zayn cried even louder, “Get off!” He quickly dug his teeth into Louis’s bi-cep causing the older man to shout out a curse that had Liam covering his ears.

“Harry grab hold of him!” Louis shouted out

Harry quickly reached out grapping hold of Zayn under the arms and attempting to break the strong grip he had on Niall. The raven haired boy let out a cry as Harry was able to yank him away. Harry immediately felt guilty remembering the promise him and Louis had once made to never hurt the boys but knew it was necessary to help Niall.

“Louis get him out of here I’ll deal with this!” Harry shouted still trying to keep hold of Zayn who was now kicking his legs furiously, in an attempt to hit Harry, and screaming his brother’s name at the same time

Louis quickly fled the room with Niall, up the stairs and into the bathroom where he attempted to clean up and calm the young boy. Once he had stripped Niall he began to run a bath.

“S’okay Niall, you’ll feel better soon” Louis cooed at the now drossy boy, “Bet that was all you needed. Just needed to settle you’re wee tummy didn’t you” he continued as he brushed back the young boy’s hair

Once the bath was ready he quickly lowered Niall in, who let out a grateful sigh and began to relax. Louis stretched up again only to catch a whiff of his now ruined clothes. Knowing the smell was just going to turn his own stomach, he began to quickly change so he was left in nothing but boxers, before sitting back down beside the bath to wash a now pliant and smiling Niall.

Meanwhile downstairs, Harry was struggling to calm down Zayn who was still struggling to get to his younger brother

“Please! He needs me!” Zayn cried out, his now tear stained face buried in Harry’s shoulder.

The young boy had begun a new tactic about 5 minutes ago trying to guilt Harry into taking him on and if he was honest, Harry knew it was working. He hated seeing any of the boy’s crying, especially because of him.

“Sh, Zayn, it’s okay. Niall’s fine. Once Louis gets him all cleaned up he’ll be back down here again and will give you lots of cuddles” Harry cooed as he began to rock the young boy back and forth

“I hurt him” Harry heard Zayn mumble into his shoulder as more sobs began to rack through his body.

“Of course you didn’t baby!” Harry cooed pulling back from the young boy to look into his teary eyes, “Niall’s just got a little sick like you and Liam did. He’ll be fine again in no time just like you were” Haryr smiled tickling the raven haired boy’s stomach

“Promise?” Zayn asked with big trusting eyes

“Promise” Harry smiled back, “Liam knows he’ll be perfectly fine. Don’t you Liam? You were being a doctor the other day weren’t you?” Harry called over to the young boy who was still sitting on his own just observing with wide. At the sound of his name he perked up and smiled

“Yeah! I was Doctor Liam and I even got to listen to Niall’s heartbeat. I couldn’t find it at first but then H-Harry showed me that it’s on the left side which is this side!” Liam held up his left hand with a grin as wide as his face

“That’s right Li-Li! Good job buddy!” Harry cheered, “So you here that Zayn? Niall’s going to be fine!”

“You bet he is” A voice came from the stairs

Three heads poked up to see Louis coming down the stairs with Niall in his arms, looking right as rain. He had perked up enough that he was looking around as curious as ever. The colour was back on his cheeks and the moment he caught sights of the others a grin took over his face.

“Hello again Nialler! You feeling better?” Harry asked as the young boy made grabby hands at him.

With a chuckle Harry took him out of Louis’s arms and settled him down with his back against Harry’s chest. Zayn and Liam quickly crawled up beside them to cuddle, the twon of them reaching out to pet Niall who just basked in their attention.

“Think I might make him some toast or something. He hasn’t eaten all day” Louis said as he excused himself from the room.

Harry looked on with a smile as Louis came back into the room with his first ever perfectly made piece of toast and a baby bottle half filled with water

“Come on Nialler! I got you some food!” Niall’s head immediately perked up and he began to squeal and make grabby hands towards Louis.

Once Niall was settled in his lap and the toast was eaten, Louis lay him down in his arms and got him comfortable before pressing the nipple of the bottle between Niall’s lips. The toddler easily accepted hands going up to lap over Louis’s and hold the bottle too. Louis couldn’t help but smile down at him as the young boy looked up with his bright blue eyes.

“How’s he doing?” Harry asked as he came down the stairs from putting the other two boys to bed

“He’s grand. Aren’t you baby?” Louis cooed as Niall kicked his feet in content

Harry watched in awe as the two lay cuddled up on the sofa together. The only thing that could make this moment more perfect was if Zayn and Liam were sat on the floor together. But for now things were perfect knowing they were fast asleep upstairs.

“I love you” Harry mumbled as he pressed a kiss to Louis’s temple, “and you little man” he laughed as he kissed Niall’s forehead causing him to kick his feet again

“Yeah, we’re grand. Aren’t we babe” Louis smiled up at Harry as he climbed onto the sofa beside him and wrapped his arms around him and Niall

“Yeah, we’re perfect”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts
> 
> Anonymous asked you: okay this might be a really dumb idea for taking you home but i was thinking it’d be really cute if like at school since the boys are small and in the grades where you dont do much like during art class or something zayn draws a picture of him, niall, liam, with harry and louis and gives it to them. itd be cute bc the boys would probably have some kind of separation anxiety leaving each other for school to throw in something fluffy like the family drawing to counter act any sadness about school
> 
> thatshiphasbeensunk asked you: Can you write a continuation to Taking You Home where they find out that Zayn gets really carsick and it’s super fluffy I you’re not busy? Please? Thanks if you do!
> 
> Anonymous asked you: hey! for taking you home, maybe you could do something about Zayn drawing or finding his love for art and drawing their family? and Louis and Harry find it really cute so they put it on the fridge and Zayn gets really excited? and some stuff of Zayn being really protective of Liam and Niall?

Part 10

One of Zayn’s favourite things about school was how he never had to stay during the hard stuff. Every time Mrs Flack said it was time to start English, while everyone else let out a moan, a smile would brighten Zayn’s face as he began to pack his books into his bag. For Zayn English time meant an hour with Mr Higgins, who was much nicer than Zayn had expected, working on his spelling and writing. In fact it often was the highlight of Zayn’s school day! So what if he had to wear his funny glasses at school and Max George told him he looked stupid. Max George had to do English and didn’t get to have tea and biscuits with Mr Higgins.

Zayn had once asked Liam what he had to do during English time, to which he replied, “Stupid stuff like reading and writing, I hate it. It’s so boring!” Liam had moaned. Yup he’d much rather wear silly glasses and spend time with Mr Higgins than that.

So really Zayn was thankful for his hour long session with Mr Higgins which meant he couldn’t help but feel disappointed the day when Mrs Flack came up to him, just before she announced it was time for English, to let him know Mr Higgins wasn’t in for the day.

“Why don’t you go sit at the back and draw a nice picture to take home with you?” Mrs Flack had suggested with a gentle smile

“Okay” a dejected Zayn had answered as he lifted his stuff from his desk next to Liam before moving to the back of the room

Out of his bag he pulled out his best colouring pencils and stared down at the blank page in front of him. It wasn’t fair that Mr Higgins wasn’t in today. Louis and Harry were always so proud and happy to hear how well he was getting on with Mr Higgins and today they wouldn’t and it was all Mr Higgins fault.

At the front of the class Mrs Flack was discussing with the class the task they were being set but spared a glance to the lone boy sat at the back of her class with his chin in his hands as he stared down at the blank page in front of him. Informing the class they could now begin their work with the person beside them she made her way down to him

“How’re you getting on Zayn?” She asked gentle breaking the boy out of his thoughts

Zayn glanced up at her slightly dazed, “I don’t know what to draw” He mumbled looking back to his blank page with a sigh

“Well why don’t you draw something for Louis and Harry? I’m sure they’d love a picture from you! It could be like a present”

“Like a picture of me and Harry and Louis and Niall and Liam?” Zayn asked looking up at her with big brown eyes

“I think they’d like that very much don’t you?” Mrs Flack replied with a knowing smile

A grin took over Zayn’s face as he imagined giving the boys their present. So with that thought he took out his sharpest pencil and began to sketch out the people that meant most to him in the world.

———————-

“Zayn! Louis’ here for you!” Mrs Flack called over to the young boy who was still hunched over his picture

When Zayn didn’t lift his head, Louis who was lent against the door frame smiling towards the young boy turned to Mrs Flack

“What’s he up to? I thought he’d be dying to get home since Mr Higgins wasn’t in today!” Louis chuckled

“He’s been very busy today haven’t you Zayn?”

Still Zayn didn’t look up so Louis began to make his way over to the young boy

“Zayn you ready to go?” He said gently to the young boy

The moment Louis’ voice registered in Zayn’s head he jumped and bent over his picture so Louis wouldn’t be able to see it

“No!” Don’t look! It’s not finished yet!” Zayn said in a panic as he wide eyes leapt to Louis

Louis crouched down in front of the boy with a gentle smile on his face, “It’s okay buddy, I won’t look but we need to go. It’s time to go pick up Harry and Niall. You ready?”

Zayn looked around him to find that the whole classroom was empty leaving only him, Louis and Mrs Flack. Without realising he had become so engrossed with his picture he had forgotten where he was.

“Where’s Liam?” The young boy asked when he noticed the other boy’s absence

“He’s gone to Andy’s house, remember we talked about it this morning?” Louis soothed

Zayn did remember. At first he had been far from happy about it. He was Liam’s best friend not stupid Andy but Liam promised he would always like Zayn the mostest. Plus, seeing how upset he was about it, Harry offered to take him and Niall out for a treat at the ice cream parlour and really who was Zayn to say no to ice cream

“Remember” Zayn mumbled back as he began to pack his stuff

“Maybe you can finish your picture at the ice cream parlour, yeah?” Louis suggested as he lifted the young boy’s bag for him

“Okay,” Zayn confirmed as he waved goodbye to Mrs Flack and followed Louis out of the school.

—————-

It was in the car that Zayn began to take a turn for the worst. He was sat in the back of Harry’s range rover (Louis’s mini was just a bit too… mini… for their not so mini family) on his big boy buster seat, continuing his drawing, when his stomach lurched. Maybe you’re just not meant to try and draw while the car was moving. Either way Zayn wasn’t feeling too good. He had just looked up from his drawing with the wave of nausea hit him. His head was spinning, his vision blurry and his stomach turning. He was too late to stop the whimper that escaped him.

The moment the sound reached Louis’ ears he was on alert. His eyes flicked from the road to the rear-view mirror where he caught sight of Zayn’s pale face

Alarmed, Louis’ eyes flickered from him back to the road and back up to him, “You okay buddy?” He asked keeping an eye on him

“Mhmm,” Zayn replied too afraid to open his mouth

“You sure you’re looking a bit pale?” Louis continued his eyebrows scrunching in worry

“Fine” Zayn mumbled back turning his head to look out the window and swallowing hard

“Okay, we’re nearly at the studios; bit of fresh air might help” Louis encouraged as he sped the car up.

Within minutes they were outside the studio and Louis was rapidly getting out of the car. When he reached Zayn’s door the young boy near jumped into his arms in an attempt to get out. Louis quickly got hold of him and lifted him out of the car setting him down beside it. Out in the fresh air Zayn’s head cleared slightly but the sick feeling was still resting in the pit of his stomach. In fact he barely even noticed that Louis was now crouched down in front of him with a steadying hand on his shoulder.

“Deep breathes Zaynie. It’ll make you feel better” Louis told him calmly demonstrating breathing for the young boy. Really he needed it too.

Zayn quickly copied him just wanting rid of the feeling before he actually did throw up. He’d done that at the orphanage once and with the other children’s laughter as a back drop he swore never to do it again.

Louis took the boy’s slightly less pale skin as a win and began to stand back up straight, “You okay to walk or do you want me to carry you?” He asked softly so as not to startle him

Zayn considered saying no but he’s legs were still a bit shaky and honestly he liked having Louis’ arms wrapped around him. He felt safe barricaded in by the warmth and muscle. So instead he nodded and reached up for Louis to lift him. Once Zayn was settled with his face tucked in Louis’ neck, Louis made his way into the building. As he walked through the reception he made a point of calling out to Eleanor, the receptionist, to grab him a bottle of water for Zayn. Then he was at Harry’s studio door.

Harry did have an office but claiming he was much more of a ‘hands on’ guy he was often easily found in the actual studio. But as Louis pushed that door open he did not expect what he found inside.

There was Harry, sat on the floor and Ed Sheeran, Harry’s next ‘big thing’ (or so he says) and in between them sat Niall… with a guitar on his lap surrounded by all the expensive equipment. At first Louis panicked cause that was defiantly Ed’s favourite guitar but then he saw the smile that stretched over the youngest boy’s face as Ed plucked one of the guitar strings making it hum. The moment the sound began Niall let out a chiming giggle that seemed to make sweet music in the air. In his arms Zayn looked up in wonder at the sound and had to join Niall’s infectious giggle which only made Louis’ smile widen.

Harry turned to face them with a 50 watt smile, dimples and all as he took in the sight of Zayn wrapped up happily in Louis’ arms. He met Louis’ eyes and the two of them shared a love struck gaze. Then Eleanor walked in.

“Here’s the water you asked for Louis!” She chimed breaking the moment

“Oh yeah…” Louis mumbled as he came back too it.

He gentle sat Zayn down on one of the big spiny chair and took the bottle of water from Eleanor and the straw she seemed to have produced from thin air. Harry watched on in confusion as Louis cracked open the bottle, added the straw and urged Zayn to drink it with a quick, “Here baby, this’ll make you feel better”

Harry stood from this position on the floor and quickly made his way over to them, “Everything okay you two?” He asked gentle placing a hand low on Louis’ back

“Everything’s fine Hazza,” Louis smiled up at him, “Zaynie just didn’t feel so good back in the car” he explained

“Car sickness?” Harry asked

“Think so. You feeling better now kiddo?” Louis said turning back to Zayn and running a hand through his hair gently

Zayn who was still sucking on the straw leaned into the touch as he nodded his head gently

“Good man!” Harry cheered, “Think this means an extra big ice cream!” Harry winked as Zayn’s smile grew, “Ice cream always makes me feel better, don’t you agree Zayn?”

Zayn nodded his head violently as Harry and Louis laughed at his eagerness. Harry returned to Niall to gather him up and say a quick goodbye to Ed and thank him for entertaining Niall.

“It was no bother man! He’s adorable! Makes me wish I had one!” Ed laughed as he let Niall pull on his bright orange hair making him giggle louder

Then they were off and heading towards the ice cream parlour. Zayn kept his bottle of water close in case he started to feel sick again but thankfully this time he stomach stayed in its right position. He decided it was best to leave his picture be until the car stopped. The moment Niall caught sight of the giant ice cream sign he let out a squeak and began to kick his feet in excitement as a grin stretched over his face.

“You’ve brought him here before haven’t you!” Louis demanded as he watched the younger boy’s excitement

“Man Niall, it was supposed to be our secret!” Harry laughed as the younger boy kicked his seat

As they got out of the car, Louis lifting Niall and Harry helping Zayn down, Zayn made sure to grab hold of his colours and his picture before taking hold of Harry’s hand and allowing him to lead him inside. As promised Zayn got the biggest ice cream he had ever had! Which was really just a medium but still the biggest ever and it meant he could get three different ice creams, three different! He couldn’t wait to tell Liam. He tried to sneak some of it into a napkin for him but Harry and Louis explained to him by the time he got home it would have all melted and just make a mess. Zayn wasn’t a big fan of messes.

As the four of them sat at the table, Harry and Louis shared stories of their work day and laughed at Niall trying to feed himself ice cream, he got a baby tub cause he was still a baby, Zayn noted. He meanwhile set back to work on his picture making sure to hide it from Harry and Louis’ eyes and keep ice cream off it, only made harder by Niall waving his ice cream covered spoon about. By the time everyone had finished up their ice creams Zayn was satisfied with his picture and let out a happy sigh as he looked over it.

“You finished your picture Zayn?” Louis asked noticing the boy’s content smile, “Can I see it now?”

“No!” Zayn said sharply as he gripped the picture close to him, “um, not yet… maybe when… we get home?” He asked innocently

“Of course buddy!” Harry smiled, “You ready to go or do you want to work on it some more?”

Zayn looked down at his picture, analysing every line, colour and mark. It was finished he knew it was, but was it good enough? With a sigh he looked back up to the two boys watching him

“I’m done” He said with a wary smile

“Brilliant! Let me just get this wee man cleaned up and then we’ll go” Louis smiled jumping up and making his way to a sticky, ice cream covered Niall

It took Louis nearly ten minutes to get a Niall cleaned up and in a state that Harry would allow him in his car and by then Niall was far from happy at being subjected to damp napkins. Zayn just looked on with a smile at the hilarity of the situation; Niall was defiantly going to need a bath.

By the time they got home, Niall was grumbling in the seat beside him obviously not happy at how sticky he was feeling but Zayn wasn’t paying much attention. At first he thought maybe he was getting car sick again but soon he realised it was nerves. What if Harry and Louis didn’t like his picture? What if they thought it was stupid?

As they made their way into the house no one mentioned the picture and while Louis bathed Niall and Harry started dinner the picture wasn’t mentioned. Zayn sat in the living room wondering if he should just go for it. Finally he got his opportunity. Niall had been put down for a nap after his grumpy grumbling and Harry and Louis where now cuddled on the couch watching the TV with Zayn on his beanbag still clutching his picture. As the commercial breaks started on the TV Zayn got up and made his way over to the sofa. Nerves were making him shake and as he reached the two men he couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with them. Instead of using words he just thrust the picture towards them in a gesture for them to take it.

“You sure Zayn, you don’t have to show us if you don’t want to” Harry told him gently

Zayn contemplated taking the picture back, ripping it up and never letting anyone see it but he knew he had to at least try. He wanted Harry and Louis to be proud of him. He needed it. So instead he let out a sigh and with a quivering hand set it onto the two boys knees where they touched

Louis gentle picked it up and looked over it. His mouth dropped.

When Mrs Flack had told him that Zayn was drawing them a picture he had envisioned a childish scribble that was most common with seven year olds but this… this look like something three times Zayn’s age would draw. The lines where neat and straight and the detail so clear. The picture was made up of 5 figures. A tall man with ridiculous curls and dimples, obviously Harry, a smaller man with a sweepy fringe and braces, obviously Louis. Then there were three smaller, one with a quiff, one with fluffy brown hair and a baby sat on the ground with electric blonde hair, obviously Zayn, Liam and Niall. He looked up to his husband to find him having the same reaction staring down at the picture like he couldn’t believe it.

“Zayn… did you draw this?” Louis finally got out

Zayn nodded gentle biting his lip as he shook

“And Mrs Flack didn’t help you at all?” Harry added

This time Zayn shook his head

“Zayn… this is amazing!” Louis said as he stared at the young boy in disbelieve

“I… I was going to write the names… your names, and Niall’s and Liam’s” Zayn said as he pointed to each person, “But I…. I couldn’t spell it” Zayn mumbled as he quivered

Suddenly he was gathered up in a hug and two sets of arms were wrapped round him.

“Zayn this is so good! It’s so beautiful and perfect and just amazing! I didn’t know you could draw this good!” Harry laughed in shock

“You like it?” Zayn finally asked looking at the two with a lip pulled between his teeth

“Zayn we love it!” Harry confirmed squeezing the boy tighter

“In fact you know what? This has to go on the fridge!” Louis said jumping up pulling the two boy’s with him, “Right in the middle so we can see it every day! What do you think Hazza?”

“It’s perfect! Everyone will see it!” Harry cheered as he searched for the cello tape hidden in one of the drawers

Zayn’s face shone with glee as he watched the two boys’ carefully stick the picture to the front of the fridge, right in the middle. Pride radiated off the two men as they littered Zayn’s face with kisses making him giggle and from that day on every time someone entered the kitchen and pointed to the ‘marvellous picture’ Zayn’s face would light up with pride because he did that. He made Harry and Louis proud and that was all he ever wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All prompts are given to me through tumblr. If you are interested in sending a prompt send it to brokenwishesliketeardrops.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!!! and let me know what you think :D xx Dani


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So I know it's been like 2 years but I was in the mood and decided to add a random chapter!
> 
> Didn't use any prompts for this one cause I have none but feel free to send me them on tumblr! brokenwishesliketeardrops.tumblr.com

It was the 19th of December, a Saturday, a day that should be designated to lying in bed. Unfortunately for Harry and Louis, as of yesterday at 12pm the Christmas school holidays had begun and with it being the youngsters first Christmas in the Stylinson household they were very, very… very excited. And that was why at half past 6 in the morning the door to Harry and Louis’ bedroom burst open with the sounds of squeals and pattering feet.

Before Harry and Louis could even register what was going on there were knees and elbows everywhere and it wasn’t long until one landed square in Harry’s gut, springing him awake.

“Uff!” Harry shot forward narrowly avoiding a head on collision with Liam who’s elbow it had been that landed him in the gut. 

“No,” Louis half moaned, half cried, “too early!” he tried turning over and trying to pull the covers back over himself but Zayn was already sprawled across him in an uncharacteristic display of what could almost be considered affection if it wasn’t for the fact he was waking them up at an ungodly hour.

“But it’s Christmas!” Liam shouted in delight crawling over Harry, who was still bent over clutching his gut, to shake Louis awake

“Yeah! You said we could get a tree today!” Zayn joined in, bouncing up and down.

“Boy’s it’s half 6 in the morning! The Tree shop doesn’t open till 9.30!” Harry groaned flopping back down on the bed, putting an arm over his eyes.

“But… we can still get a tree?” Liam checked watching the two of them warily.

“Course baby, just later” Louis yawned

It had struck Harry last night when he’d been putting the boys to bed and assuring them over and over again that yes they were still getting the tree tomorrow and yes they would make sure it was one Santa would like, that this would probably been their first real Christmas in a while and their first one together as a family. That meant it had to be the biggest, best Christmas ever seen. He wanted it to be special, something the boy’s would remember forever.

“Hey boy’s why don’t we go get Niall and then got make some Christmas cookies!” He suggested.

“Can we use the cookie cutter shaped like a snowman?” Liam begged

“and the Santa one too!” Zayn joined in

“Hm, well I suppose since it is Christmas and you have been pretty good this week” Harry pretended to consider it.

“Except for waking us at 6.30 in the morning” Louis grumbled from where he was face down in his pillow, Zayn perched on his back

Gently berating Louis with a punch to his arm, Harry let a grin take over his face, “Oh all right then go wash your hands and I’ll see if Nialler wants to join us” 

Immediately the boy’s began to cheer, scrambling off the bed and running out of the room. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at them as he watched. He couldn’t wait to see their faces on Christmas morning when they came down the stairs to see the presents him and Louis had picked out for them. Of course Harry being the organised person that he was had the presents picked out and bought weeks ago. In fact he’d even found time to wrap them this past week between Niall’s naps and Zayn and Liam school runs. Beside him Louis grunted and when he looked over at him, his husband was staring up at him with a glare.

“I am not getting up at 6.30” Louis grumbled turning away from Harry, finally able to pull the covers back over himself.

“Didn’t expect you to babe” Harry chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Louis’ shoulder before pulling himself out of bed. He quickly chucked on a t-shirt that smelt relatively clean seeing as he found it on the floor, before making his way into Niall’s room.

Somehow the youngest boy had managed to stay asleep through the other two boy’s squeals of excitement but when Harry tried to wake him he let out a whine. Harry let out a laugh watching the boy trying to avoid Harry as he tried to lift him.

“Honestly sometimes I really think you are Louis’ son” Harry laughed picking the boy up, “Why don’t I take you into him, hm? That way you can sleep some more, yeah?” Instead of replying Niall turned his face into Harry’s neck, sticking his thumb in his mouth “Yeah, I’ll take you into Louis”.

Harry doubted Niall fully understood the concept of Christmas at 3 years old. In fact Louis had pointed out, when Harry was going crazy over the perfect gifts, that Niall was most likely not going to even remember this first Christmas with them. But still Harry wanted to make sure that this Christmas was perfect for everyone. It had been a tough year for all 3 of the young boys and Harry and Louis both believed they needed some aspect of their childhood innocence to remain, even if it was just the simple idea of Christmas.

Carrying the half asleep boy into Louis, Harry mussed how much had changed since last Christmas, which he and Louis hadn’t even put a tree up for, never mind celebrated. With no families to visit the two of them had sat on the floor of their brand new house, with leftover Chinese, a bottle of red wine and a pack of adoption papers, ready to begin their future together as a family. Now though, well, everything was so different. Very different he thought as he watched Louis, grumble only slightly at the bed jostling before instinctively curling around Niall the minute he put the boy on the bed. With a laugh he kissed both Niall and his husband’s forehead before standing up and looking over them. He snapped a few pictures before making his way down to the kitchen where he knew the other two would be waiting for him.

He spent the rest of the morning making batch after batch of Christmas cookies all varying shapes, sizes and colours. It of course resulted in batter going everywhere and Harry cleaning it up but the boy’s loved it and they now had enough cookies to do them into the new year… if they lasted that long. They of course all ended up with nearly enough batter over themselves to make another full batch but to Harry it was adorable and he made sure to snap yet more pictures before cleaning the boys up half heartedly.

It was 9 o’clock, which was actually pretty for early for him; before Louis made his way downstairs with Niall in his arms. Both looking bed ruffled and soft. 

“Well, well, well, look who’s finally gotten out of bed!” Harry cheered lifting Niall from Louis’ arms, kissing Louis on the cheek. Both boys were much more alert now they’d had more time in bed.

“Well we couldn’t stay away with that lovely smell wafting upstairs! So where are the cookies?” Louis glanced behind Harry to find Zayn and Liam with cookies in hand, “Please tell me that’s not their breakfast!” Louis whined

“Come on Lou! It’s Christmas” Harry winked. Louis couldn’t help but laugh at that. Usually he was the fun parent out of the two. Harry just hoped the two boys stayed quiet about the amount of batter they had consumed over the morning.

“Come on then, shall we make some actual breakfast? Then we can maybe think about going to get this tree, yeah?”

Zayn and Liam’s head shot up at the mere mention of the tree, their eyes bright with excitement, “Yeah!”

“I’ll put the toast on then!”

2 hours later the boys were fed, washed and dressed and ready to set out the door. As usual it was a mad house trying to get everyone organised. Liam couldn’t find his shoe, Niall had spilt juice down himself, Louis had misplaced the car keys only to find they were actually in his hand and meanwhile Zayn was running around singing Christmas songs, Harry chasing after him to wipe the chocolate he had round his face. 

“Okay everyone in the car” Louis shouted over the ruckus, “Liam I have your shoe here come on, out the door!”

Harry watched as the trope made their way out the door, Zayn with a tight grip on Niall and Liam with a tight grip on his shoe.

“You know,” He said turning to Louis, “We should get a dog!”

Louis let out a sharp laugh at that, looking at Harry in disbelief, “Shut up and get in the car” he laughed making sure to deliver a sharp swat to his husbands ass as he walked past causing him to giggle

“Yes sir!” Harry saluted, marching his way out to the car. Louis rolled his eyes with a final chuckle before following after him.

It took them 20 minutes to reach the tree farm and Harry couldn’t help but smile as he watched the boy’s in the back stare out the windows in awe. All around them were Christmas trees. From tall and thin to small and plump and everything in between, all of them as beautiful as the next and very, very festive.

“Okay boy’s” Louis began getting out of the car, “No wondering off, you stay with me and Harry the whole time, got it?” Everyone nodded their heads as Louis helped them out one by one while Harry took care of Niall.

“There are so many trees!” Liam said in awe looking around himself actually turning in a full circle, much to Harry and Louis’ amusement, to make sure he was able to take in everything

“It’s like a forest!” Zayn exclaimed, “What kind of tree are we going to get?” He asked Harry, reaching out to hold onto the tail of his coat. It was a thing Zayn had started doing recently. He refused to hold Louis or Harry’s hands but whenever he was nervous or worried about getting lost he would grab onto the back of their coats which to be honest was usually everywhere they went.

“Hm, well it can’t be too big, else it won’t fit but I reckon maybe one the same height as Harry?” Louis pondered.

“But how would we put the star on it?” Liam asked confused

“Well I guess one of us would have to lift you up?” Louis promised taking hold of Liam’s hand as they continued to walk around the tree farm

It didn’t take them long to find the perfect tree. It was slightly taller than Harry and nice and bushy. It would fit perfectly in the living room and Harry could already see it perfectly decorated with the decorations they already had prepped in the house. As Louis took Niall to go and get an assistant, Harry, Liam and Zayn stood guard of the tree.

“Well boy’s what do you think? Does it live up to your expectations?” Harry asked with a gentle smile

“It’s perfect!” Liam exclaimed, grin wide enough to take over his whole face

Harry noticed, Zayn wasn’t paying them any mind and instead was in a daydream of his own, frown evident on his face. Before he could ask what was wrong with the younger boy, Louis and Niall arrived back with an assistant ready to help them load the tree. By the time the tree was attached to the roof of the car and everyone was back in the car, Harry had completely forgotten about the whole thing. It was only when he glanced in the mirror to see Zayn staring gloomily out the window that he was reminded and vowed to talk to him when they got him.

“Can we decorate the tree when we get home?” Liam asked hopefully

“We have to let the tree settle first love” Harry explained, “Else the decorations won’t sit right

Noticing the frown on the Liam’s face, Louis stepped in, “But we do have to get lunch anyway so it works perfect! That way we’ll all have enough energy to decorate! And if you eat all your lunch up I bet Harry will even make his extra special Christmas hot chocolate and let you have a cookie each when we finish decorating!” As if by magic Liam’s grin immediately returned but Louis noted that Zayn was barely even paying attention.

Eventually they made it home with no major accidents and while Louis set up the tree, Harry began making everyone sandwiches, taking the opportunity to finally speak to Zayn while Liam was busy ‘helping’ Louis.

“Hey Zayn could you set the table for me?” Harry asked drawing the boy away from where he’d been staring off in thought. With a shrug he made his way into the kitchen and began pulling out plates and setting them on the table.

“So, what do you think of the tree?” Harry tried.

“S’alright” Zayn muttered with not an ounce of enthusiasm.

With a sigh Harry took a seat at the table “Wanna tell me what’s got you down? You were so excited this morning”.

Again Zayn refused to look up from where he was staring down at his fiddling hands, “Nothing” He muttered again

“Zayn, we talked about this. You need to talk to me and Louis when something’s upsetting you” Harry encouraged, taking hold of one of Zayn’s hands and pulling him closer, “not let it build up inside you and make you all stressed out”

Harry couldn’t help but feel a little guilty when he saw Zayn wince. They both knew what happened when Zayn didn’t talk about what was bothering him. It always ended up with Harry or Louis up at 3am changing bed sheets and taking Zayn back to bed with them.

“It’s my mum” Zayn mumbled, so quietly Harry nearly didn’t catch it but when the words caught up to him he felt like his heart was getting turn out of him

“Oh Zayn, you missing her?” The only reply he got was a shaky nod as he watched Zayn’s lower lip tremble. Without a second thought Harry pulled Zayn into a tight hug which the boy immediately responded to by clinging to Harry’s top and crying into his shoulder, “It’s okay to miss her baby. I’m sure she misses you loads too and wishes she could be right here with you”

“Well why can’t she! Why won’t she come get me!” Zayn started to cry, the sobs being torn out of him. Harry’s heart was breaking all over again

“Zayn you know why. You’re mummies up in the sky remember?” Harry tried rubbing a hand up and down the small boys back

“I just want her to come back” Zayn whined clinging unto Harry until the older man lifted him up on his lap. Harry hummed gently to the boy until he began to calm down

“You know when I was just a little older to you I lost my mum too” It wasn’t a story Harry often told but he felt like right now Zayn needed it, “Her and my sister were in a car accident and the two of them became stars just like your mummy”

Zayn looked up with watery eyes listening intently, “Do you miss her?” He innocently asked

Harry felt his eyes well with tears, “Every day, there’s not a single day goes past when I don’t miss her, or my sister. Sometimes… sometimes when I miss her loads it feels like there’s a big hole in my chest and I just want to lie in bed all day”

“Me too!” Zayn called out in wonder, “sometimes my stomach feels real yucky too” Zayn seemed to pause in thought before he continued on, breaking Harry’s heart, “Will I always feel like that when I miss her?” The innocent questioning in his eyes was almost too much for Harry

“I don’t know” He chocked out, “Sometimes it hurts more than others, but you know what I found was the best thing to make me feel better?”

“What?”

“Getting lots and lots of cuddles and, talking, talking about them. Remembering all the good things. Sometimes when I feel really, really bad, Louis will stay in bed with me and we’ll just cuddle and I’ll tell him everything about my mum and sister”

“Does it not make you sad?” Zayn questioned, brows furrowed in confusion

“Yeah it does and sometimes I’ll cry but then I think about all the happy times and how I have Louis and you and Niall and Liam all with me now and I jump out of bed and go and give you all a big hug but I never forget them”

“Oh, I think I’ll do that from now on,” Zayn nodded to himself

“Sounds like good idea” Harry smiled, giving a final rub to Zayn’s back, “Now if you promise not to tell the others I’ll give you a cookie to help cheer you up?”

“Yeah!”

Zayn got his cookie and made sure to stay standing in the kitchen where the others wouldn’t see him eat it. Harry watched on with a smile before calling in the others to come get their lunch. As each one entered the kitchen Zayn stepped forward giving them a hug, even Louis who he shyly wrapped his tiny arms around. Louis raised an eyebrow at the damp patch on Harry’s shirt and the fact that both his husband’s and Zayn’s eyes where a little red around the edges but said nothing, Harry would tell him if it was important.

Their lunch was finished in no time and soon they were all busy putting up the decorations. Zayn and Liam raced around excitedly putting their favourite ornaments on the tree while Louis wrestled with the lights. Harry was in charge of the music, Christmas carols naturally, and ensuring that Niall didn’t swallow any of the decorations. Before long they were dancing around the house to ‘Fairytale of New York’ and wrapping tinsel around the staircase. By the time they were done the whole house looked like a Christmas wonderland. Liam was given the honour of placing the star on the top of the tree and everyone cheered along.

It was when Harry began cleaning up loose bits of decorations that had gotten away that he came across the ornament. It was a bauble he’d made the first Christmas he’d spent with Louis, just the two of them, his 3rd without his mum and sister. The bauble had been a simple plastic red one, nothing special about it but that Christmas he’d taken one of the only photos that remained of him, his mum and sister and wrapped it round the bauble. It was one of his favourites and seeing it gave him an idea.

“Zayn come see this!” He called out to the young boy who rushed over to him, “See this, this is me, my mum and my sister. What do you think?”

“Are you going to put it on the tree?” Zayn asked in awe

“Yeah! I thought if you wanted I could make a bauble like this with a picture of you and your mum and put it up beside it?”

“Um, okay?” Zayn nervously agreed before racing up the stairs and retrieving the picture. It was one of the only ones he had but he felt Harry would understand and be super careful. It was a simple picture. Taken just after he was born, it showed his mum cradling him only a few hours old.

Harry carefully wrapped it round the bauble, taping it in place, “What do you think if we put them right up near the star?” He asked

“Yeah, we’ll remember they’re always looking over us!” Zayn smiled

Without further ado Harry helped Zayn place the bauble before the two stood back and admired their work

“Perfect” a voice came from behind them. They both turned to fine Louis standing in the door of the kitchen, “you two ready for some hot coco and cookies?” He smiled gently at them

With a cheer Zayn raced past him, Harry following at a much slower pace. As he walked up to his husband, Louis stopped him with a gentle hand on his waste and a smile

“Love you” He stated softly, pecking Harry on the lips, “proud off you too love”

Harry couldn't keep the grin of his face, “Love you too Lou” he giggled pressing forward for another kiss. He didn’t even mind when they were interrupted by sounds of disgust coming from the kitchen

“Okay, okay, who’s ready for some hot chocolate?”

Louis couldn't deny it was one of the best day’s he’d ever had on the run up to Christmas and it only got better when they spent the rest of the day, as a family curled up watching Christmas movies and drinking Harry’s famous hot chocolate.

This is what Christmas was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All prompts are given to me through tumblr. If you are interested in sending a prompt send it to brokenwishesliketeardrops.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!!! and let me know what you think :D xx Dani


End file.
